


a random subatomic event

by kotokoshka



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It, M/M, Science Fiction Elements, bogus quantum physics is bogus, now with a shippy coda where boris makes baby steps, this doesn't fix anything at all
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Валерий в одном из коридоров Кремля, окруженный белыми неоклассическим колоннами, сидит на кушетке, а слева от него «Иван Грозный убивает своего сына». В руке у него доклад зампредседателя Щербины. Валерий не понимает, как здесь оказался. Смутное любопытство по поводу доклада чиновника сидит где-то в глубине его сознания, как и сковывающая горло паника перед встречей с членами Совета Министров и Горбачевым.Но… его горло должно быть перетянуто веревкой. Он повесился несколько секунд назад.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a random subatomic event](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095193) by [More_night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_night/pseuds/More_night). 

> Все: пишут нцу по валорису  
Автор: пытается максимально правдоподобно вписать эксперимент Шредингера в этого монстра (объем текста - 17 тысяч слов) и гуглит жилье кремлевских чиновников 1980-х годов.  
Переводчик: *умер от восторга*

1.

Дмитрий приезжает в Институт довольно рано. Заброшенное здание встречает его молчанием; эти немые каменные стены подпитывают его мысли — здесь он призрак, соединяющий точки, рисующий линии и фигуры, которые, благодаря какой-то невидимой магии, превращаются в людей и их жизни.

За большими пустыми залами следуют узкие коридоры с бледно-голубыми дверями. Шаги Дмитрия отдаются эхом от стен, пока не встречаются с чьим-то едва слышным голосом. Он просачивается из-за двери главного офиса. Внутри по радио дочитывают стихотворение Симонова: «Я все-таки горд был за самую милую, за горькую землю, где я родился». 

Старший агент, Ульяна, спит, уложив руки на стол. Она полюбила их — слушает их стихи, когда думает, что никто не слышит, следит за тем, чтобы баки в Чернобыле вовремя опустели, проводит дни и ночи у их коек в Московской больнице номер шесть.

Дмитрий выключает радио и ставит перед спящей Ульяной термос с кофе. Проснувшись, она морщится, видимо, от дискомфорта в затекших за ночь спине и шее. Затем ее недовольство исчезает под привычной мрачностью и серьезностью.

— Ты слишком много работаешь, — замечает он. Будто она не знает. Будто он не знает. 

— Где все?

— О, они отказались выходить, — говорит Дмитрий, глядя, как угрюмость Ульяны превращается в раздражение.

Это было ожидаемо.

— Почему?

Кульминация.

— Потому что сегодня суббота.

Ульяна вздыхает. Она не обижается, они ведь слишком хорошо друг друга знают, чтобы не обижаться на всякие глупости. Но есть и нюансы, ведь Ульяна не понимает, как Дмитрий в нее влюблен.

— А ты зачем пришла?

— Потому что слишком много работаю.

Дмитрий снимает пиджак и вешает его на спинку стула. Тепло от работающих всю ночь компьютеров заполнило кабинет. Расстегнув высокий ворот свитера, он идет к окну, чтобы вдохнуть немного свежего апрельского воздуха. Но прежде чем он успевает распахнуть створку, раздается писк событийного оповещателя.

Рановато.

Нахмурившаяся Ульяна идет к массивной машине. Лист печатается медленно, со стороны аппарат похож на зверя, высунувшего длинный белый язык.

Дмитрий все же открывает окно, а Ульяна читает сообщение.

— Оу.

— Плохие новости? — интересуется Дмитрий.

Ульяна присаживается обратно на стул. По сути, причин для волнения нет. На данный момент они прогнали Чернобыльское происшествие более сотни раз, и теперь оно кажется менее масштабным, чем изначально. Если бы Дмитрия спросили — хотя, кому это интересно, — он бы сказал, что представление после стольких раз стало скучное и невыразительное, как минский пейзаж, как бы цинично это не звучало.

И все же, как и всегда, по лицу Ульяны пробегает тень сожаления, будто развитие событий до этого не было ей известно.

— Повесился? Как и в другие разы?

Ульяна сглатывает.

— Они хотят, чтобы я с ним встретилась.

Ого.

— Зачем?

Она пожимает плечами, скорбно хмурясь и поджимая губы. Они агенты, система — не их часть, это они — детали системы. Они управляют событием, назначенным им сверху — причинами, следствиями и конфликтами — много раз прокручивая его, до тех пор, пока им не назначат другое событие. Это не значит, что они не привыкают к тому, с чем имеют дело. Но система устроена так, что на привыкание почти нет времени — другое назначение приходит прежде, чем они вложатся в событие слишком сильно. Кроме того, Ульяна уже и так по уши встряла в Чернобыль — даже если Дмитрий и не должен об этом знать. Услышав звук оповещателя, он на мгновение испугался, что аппарат выплюнет административное уведомление о переназначении Ульяны. Он искренне рад, что это не так.

Ульяна поднимается. Сейчас у нее встреча с Легасовым.

— Я могу позаботиться о Чернобыльском происшествии вместо тебя. В этот раз, — предлагает Дмитрий.

Ульяна замирает в дверях. Может, она взвешивает его предложение, может, просто хочет покончить со всем этим (может, даже надеялась, что ее переведут). Или просто считает, что Дмитрий — святая простота и наивность. Судя по улыбке Ульяны, она думает о последнем.  
Он так сильно влюблен, что не хочет ее разочаровывать, поэтому не настаивает.

***

2.

Нужно о многом успеть подумать, но что у Валерия Легасова есть, так это время. Последний месяц он каждый будний день в девять утра приходил в своей кабинет в Курчатовском институте, чтобы потом, 26 апреля 1988 года, во вторник, кто-нибудь заметил его отсутствие. Сопровождаемый молодцами из КГБ, он отправился на могилу матери, где сказал ей, что сделал все возможное, но в итоге все равно потерпел неудачу. Он запасся едой для Саши.

Валерий записывает последнюю кассету, но мысли никак не могут собраться в кучу. Борис был прав: они легко отделались. Кожа Валерия не слезла с костей. И он знает, какое будущее его ждет, как и многие, умершие после Чернобыля. Иногда, в особо светлые часы, ему кажется роскошью возможность самому выбрать свой момент. В темные мрачные часы он думает, что крайнее проявление трусости, воспринимать это как роскошь.

И он выбирает единственный момент, который будет что-то значить для всех.

Последний стакан водки. Последняя сигареты. Последний узел галстука.

Ему везет — шея ломается сразу же.

Затем — мгновение, намного короче, чем он себе представлял.

Он…

Он в одном из коридоров Кремля, окруженный белыми неоклассическим колоннами, сидит на обитой шелком кушетке в стиле псевдо-рококо, а слева от него «Иван Грозный убивает своего сына». Валерий протягивает руку секретарю, чтобы та отдала ему доклад заместителя председателя Щербины.

— Может, чаю?

Что?

Его голос произносит:

— Нет, спасибо, ничего не нужно.

Валерий не понимает, как здесь оказался, даже если руки и знают, что делать. Но движения странные, как его первая неловкая затяжка сигареты в двенадцать лет. Почему он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке? Смутное любопытство по поводу доклада чиновника сидит где-то в глубине его сознания, как и сковывающая горло паника перед сидением в одном зале с членами Совета Министров и Генеральным секретарем Горбачевым.

Но… его горло должно быть перетянуто веревкой. Он повесился несколько секунд назад.

Что?

Секретарь возвращается.

— Профессор, она вас сейчас примет.

Валерий встает, механически делает пару шагов, но останавливается. Она? Кто? Но помощница открывает массивную дверь и делает ему знак следовать за ней. И ему приходится идти. В его голове параллельно проносятся две мысли. Первая: «Кусок гладкого черного минерала… графит, боже, реактор, активная зона, ее нет» (как он вообще умудрился прочитать отчет?), а вторая: «Что это за место? Почему я не умер?».

Войдя в зал, Валерий понимает, что он идентичен тому, что он помнит — боже, он его помнит. Портрет Ленина, массивный письменный стол с флагом, безупречная белая штукатурка стен. Во главе стола, где тогда сидел Горбачев, сидит Ульяна Хомюк. На носу у нее очки, в руке карандаш, перед ней лежат бумаги, испещренные таблицами, цифрами и диаграммами.

Она улыбается.

— Здравствуйте, Валерий.

Легасов не двигается. Боится, что свалится на ковер. Или провалится сквозь пол, почему, собственно, и нет?

— Что это? — на выдохе произносит он.

Ульяна пододвигает ему стул.

— Пожалуйста, садитесь.

Так, руки у нее настоящие. Она похожа на себя, очень. Но это невозможно. Всего этого быть не может.

— Вы помните, что умерли? — спрашивает Ульяна так же небрежно, как бы спросила о прогнозе погоды на завтра.

— Да, — хрипло отвечает Валерий.

Но на самом деле ему было нужно подтверждение. Может, поэтому она и спросила.

Ум Валерия перебирает все возможные, самые омерзительные варианты. Он не умер, его нашли без сознания, он где-то в больнице, на Лубянке — боже упаси, и все это сон, сон из-за… чем бы его не накачали. Или гораздо хуже: это проверка, эта комната — точная копия кремлевского зала заседаний, они следят, слушают, как и всегда, хотят знать, будет ли он говорить… говорить о чем? О Чернобыле? Если он здесь, то записи нашли. Зачем им понадобилось разговаривать именно сейчас? Почему бы просто не убрать его, не переселить в сибирскую глушь, на север, туда, где только снег, изредка солнце, а потом снова снег.

— Я… я не понимаю…

— Мы это часто слышим, — кивает Ульяна. — Особенно от ученых. Они полагаются на опыт. На законы. На физику.

— Что это за место? Кто вы?

— Это зал заседаний, который вы, или какая-то часть вас, выбрали. Я не Ульяна Хомюк, и в каком-то смысле она. Но постепенно вы поймете, — отвечает она. Голос Ульяны совершенно спокойный, но в нем слышится знакомая монотонность, которая намекает Валерию, что эту фразу она произносит часто. — Мы встретились именно сегодня, потому что у вас есть еще один шанс, — продолжает Ульяна. Валерий сглатывает и чувствует в груди тепло надежды, о которой даже не подозревал. Она обрушивается на него внезапным приступом страха перед сценой. Чернобыль. Реактор. АЗ-5. Но Ульяна, предвосхищая его вопросы, произносит медленно, будто разговаривает с ребенком. — Не Чернобыль. Чернобыль останется. Это, к сожалению, важно. Воспроизведение эффектов, которые вызвало это событие, потребует от нас… как бы сказать… слишком много энергии, в данный момент ее нет. Но вам, Валерий Алексеевич, дано немного времени и покоя. Мы знаем, что последние годы были трудными. Я не могу выполнить все ваши просьбы, но мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы вы были довольны.

— Немного времени и покоя? — повторяет Валерий. Он ни в коем случае не хотел показаться саркастичным, но иначе сказать не получается. Немного времени? Покоя? После всего, что случилось?

И снова его спокойный голос спрашивает:

— Чем я это заслужил?

Ульяна все так же невозмутима.

— Не я устанавливаю правила. Их обсуждают.

— А кто устанавливает правила?

Вопрос заставляет Ульяну умолкнуть. Не то чтобы Валерию удалось ее подловить. Нет. Она думает. Он видел такой взгляд раньше. И в зеркале. И на лице Бориса. «Как много я могу сказать того, чего ты не поймешь, и как сильно я хочу сказать то, что мне можно сказать?».

— Вы должны решить сейчас. Если хотите моего совета, лучше не тяните.

Ум Валерия моментально придумывает едкий ответ, сдержаться просто невозможно.

— Я жив и мертв, а времени мало?

Ульяна смотрит на часы.

— Так и есть.

Валерий Легасов сидит в кремлевском зале заседаний с петлей на шее (которая осталась лишь ощущением на коже, а, может, и нет), и его сердце бешено стучит. Это не похоже на подставу. Но… пожалуйста… да неужели? Лучше думать, что это сон. Конечно, это лишь фантазия. Бюрократическая послежизнь встреч и выбора времени. Время даже здесь уходит. Как же много он не понимает...

Что попросить?.. — он смотрит на свои ладони. И что? Какие варианты? Когда он проснется? Может ли вообще? Если да, то как?

— Подумайте, не спешите, — говорит Ульяна. — Все, что хотите. Мы можем многое сделать. Отправить вас обратно в детство. Вернуть вас к вашей первой любви. Можем дать вам побыть одному, но с вас, наверное, хватит одиночества. Или мы можем договориться, чтобы вы жили, но это намного сложнее…

Детство? О нет, бога ради. Его первая любовь? Ха, об этом Валерий точно не хочет думать. Нет, нужно что-то серьезное. Но он ничего особо не хочет. Разве что… в дни перед смертью он делал все, чтобы не сорваться, не связаться с Борисом и… как ее теперь вообще называть, ладно, с Ульяной. Он не сделал ничего, не написал письма или записки, не попытался позвонить, чтобы поблагодарить Ульяну за все, что она сделала, за правду, за ее работу, настойчивость. И он не сказал Борису, что…

Но в конце концов его остановил риск — не за себя, а за них обоих. Но Борис… Валерий чувствует, что обязан сказать ему правду.

— Я хотел бы поговорить с Борисом Щербиной. Последний раз.

Ульяна поднимает голову, отвлекаясь от изучения бумаг.

— Это будет трудно. — Она отводит взгляд, поджимает губы и хмурится, думая про себя точно так же, как проверяла данные теплообменника. — Может, я смогу… подождите здесь.

Оставшись один, Валерий озирается в поисках невидимых жучков. Он надеется, что внешне он не выглядит таким встревоженным, как внутри. Накопившийся адреналин от самоубийства исчез. Валерий растерян, сломлен, истощен. Найдя в кармане пачку сигарет, он выуживает одну, но понимает, что зажигалки нет. Наверное, она осталась на столе в гостиной.

Массивные двери снова открываются. Снаружи слышится тихий гул разговоров, который тут же обрывается хлопком тяжелой створки.

Ульяна садится обратно на свое место. Ее глаза блестят: она… гордится? Радуется?

Перед Валерием появляется зажигалка.

— Вы ведь не курите, — замечает он.

— Вы сейчас живы и мертвы, и вас волнует, откуда у меня зажигалка?

Его умирающий разум забавен. Легасов сам так бы не подумал. Он не смеялся… боже, сколько времени прошло?..

— Разрешено. Вы можете поговорить с Борисом Щербиной. У вас будет достаточно времени. Пока он еще жив.

Пока?.. Это сколько?

Горло Валерия сжимается еще сильнее (живой и мертвый — он вообще дышать может?).

— Сколько? — хрипит он.

— Два года и четыре месяца, — тут же отвечает Ульяна. Ей даже не нужно вспоминать.

Валерий кивает.

— Как это будет? Он узнает, что со мной случилось? Как…

— У ученых всегда так много вопросов. Правда и все такое. — Она улыбается. — Вы сами все увидите.

3.

— Звонит Ульяна Хомюк, Белорусский институт ядерной энергетики, — сообщает помощник Бориса Щербины, заглядывая в его кабинет.

Только начало девятого. Это явно не вежливость. Хомюк не стала бы звонить, по крайней мере, ему — им нечего обсуждать, кроме одного человека, о котором говорить им нельзя.

Борис берет трубку, даже не снимая пальто и не обращая внимания на трясущиеся пальцы.

— Товарищ Хомюк…

— Валерий Легасов скончался минувшей ночью.

Бориса едва ли не сбивает с ног потрясением. Он с трудом садится. Скрывать свои чувства он никогда не умел. От других — может быть; но не от себя. Голос Валерия звучит у него в голове: «пуля, проходящая все на своем пути — дерево, металл, бетон, плоть». Мысли несутся быстро, переплетаются с бешеной скоростью, лишь бы заполнить безвкусную пустоту внутри. Сегодня двадцать седьмое апреля. Это не может быть простым совпадением. Они наконец убили его? Валерий что-то планировал? Он бы знал… он должен был узнать, если бы Чарков…

Борис откашливается. Пауза в разговоре становится слишком длинной.

— Я не знал, что он в больнице.

Борис знал об анемии Валерия, диагностированной в больнице в 1987 году. Чарков небрежно поделился с Борисом информацией, когда они пересеклись на московской военно-воздушной базе. Сам Борис Валерия не спрашивал о здоровье, когда они увиделись после его возвращения из Вены. В этом не было необходимости: он видел все в его подавленном взгляде.

— Нет, — говорит Хомюк. Тон ее голоса говорит то, чего не говорят ее слова — твердые, решительные; была бы она такой, если бы Валерия убили?

Теперь очередь Хомюк заполнять повисшую тишину.

— Он оставил кое-что вам.

Это так похоже на Валерия. Что он оставил — записку? Дневник? Письма? Валера, все то хорошее, что ты мне оставил, уходя от меня, ничего не даст. Я не смогу это использовать так, как ты… Он молча костерит Хомюк на все лады. Теперь и они знают…

— Я уверен, что имущество товарища Легасова следует доверить государству.

Но Хомюк возражает.

— Речь не об имуществе. Он оставил вам кота. Вы его заберете?

Ого.

— Да. Да, конечно.

После того как Хомюк вешает трубку, Борис остается неподвижно сидеть с телефоном в руке, закрыв глаза и терпеливо дожидаясь, пока в голове прекратится бешеная скачка мыслей.

Он давно смирился с мыслью о собственной смерти, еще в Чернобыле. Добиться устранения основных последствий катастрофы было нелегко. Это превратилось в своего рода битву, и Борис действительно выбрался из нее только тогда, когда увидел, что необходим здесь, что Легасов будет бороться без него. Это оставило в его горле прогорклую горечь. Кремль прогнил насквозь, Борис это прекрасно знает, но каким-то образом ему удалось занять прочную, безопасную нишу. Но то, что Кремль его убьет, он тогда не знал. 

Теперь он начал его ненавидеть. Иногда ненависть рассеивалась, но не сегодня. Сегодня Борис ненавидит Кремль за смерть Валерия Легасова так же, как и самого себя за то, что не понял раньше, за то, что думал, что Валерий переживет их всех.

Тем же вечером Ульяна приносит ему кота. Борис проходит через южный вестибюль со стенами из полированного камня и стахановской росписью и встречает ее у подъезда своего дома на Котельнической набережной. Они стоят на тротуаре в тени высокого дома, который превращает освещенные полуденным солнцем кварталы Москвы в сумерки. Борис не спрашивает, откуда у Ульяны взялся кот, как она так быстро узнала о смерти Валерия — в сегодняшних газетах ничего не было, завтра, возможно, тоже не будет, но Горбачев неохотно, но все же начал придерживаться гласности, так что на следующей неделе газеты должны будут упомянуть об этом.

Они не виделись со времени Чернобыльского процесса, который состоялся девять месяцев назад. Прежде чем Ульяна успевает сказать что-то, Борис бросает взгляд в сторону машины, припаркованной в пятнадцати метрах от них, через дорогу. Внутри курят двое, их сигареты виднеются в темноте маленькими вспышками оранжевого цвета.

— Вы видели его? — до предела понизив голос, спрашивает Борис.

Ульяна качает головой.

— После суда нет. — Она кивает в сторону машины с наблюдателями. — Они его не убивали. Это самоубийство.

Одна часть Бориса подозревала. Вторая не хочет верить.

Может, он скрывается слишком плохо, может, ему уже совсем плевать, может, Хомюк вдруг стала слишком проницательной.

— Вы в порядке?

— Валерий меня все время об этом спрашивал. Все нервничал, всегда… волновался, — шепчет он. Хомюк выглядит обескураженной и расстроенной, но они не могут разговаривать слишком долго. Нельзя. Каждому из них придется забрать свое горе домой. Успех — явление коллективное, а горе, неудачи и вина — частные.

— Кота зовут…

— Саша. Он говорил. — Коробка кажется тяжелой и громоздкой. С каждым днем силы все больше и больше покидают Бориса. — Спасибо.

***

Оказавшись в квартире, Борис открывает коробку. Валерий говорил, что кота зовут Саша, но не сказал, что Саша — полосатый кот с белыми лапами и животом. Кот выглядывает из коробки — как и все животные в подобных ситуациях, любопытный, но встревоженный. Затем он смотрит на Бориса и так громко мяукает, будто от этого зависит его жизнь.

Борис ставит Сашу на пол. Теперь кот пристально глядит на него снизу. Борис протягивает руку и дает коту понюхать и осмотреть кончики его пальцев, но Саша этого не делает: он вдруг трется круглой головой о ладонь Бориса.

В течение вечера Саша старательно исследует каждый квадратный метр квартиры. Он обнюхивает все, до чего может дотянуться, подозрительно перебирает лапами по земле, по мягким стульям, по тяжелым занавескам, пытается поймать тени и свет. У Бориса возникает странное ощущение, что Саша — больше, чем животное, изучающее запахи и формы новой обстановки, но не способное определить, что это такое. У Бориса кот был только в детстве. Может, Саша просто не привык, запутался, забыл. Все дело во внезапной перемене, думает Борис. Хозяин Саши умер, его дома больше нет, и все это в один день. Для животного это слишком много. Кошки не относятся к переменам легкомысленно, в отличие от Советского Союза, недовольного малейшим изменением своих привычек, будто они вырабатывались тысячи лет.

Борис оставляет Сашу разведывать обстановку. Квартира с двумя спальнями большая, даже слишком, потолки почти четыре метра, белые фризы и паркетные полы. Здесь есть на что посмотреть даже коту. Борис возвращается в кабинет и зачем-то отворачивает кресло так, чтобы он стояло спиной к обязательным портретам Ленина и Горбачева — к окну: отсюда, с пятнадцатого этажа, видна Котельническая набережная, если смотреть вниз, то еще узкий шелк реки, а за ней слишком яркий в ночном небе Кремль.

Борис курил время от времени. Сейчас, конечно, ему запретили врачи: легкие. Все они говорили: «легкие».

Подкурив сигарету, он медленно затягивается.

— Выпьем за Валеру, а, Саша?

Хоть у кота и пустой взгляд, он почему-то моргает, как бы соглашаясь.

Потянувшись за бутылкой, Борис фыркает.

— Странный ты кот.

***

Утром звонит телефон. Зампред Чарков, кто же еще. Будто бы Борис не ожидал.

Да, он узнал о смерти Легасова. Да, он знает, как это несвоевременно.

— Вам только Хомюк сообщила?

Чарков краток, потому что и так все знает, а Борис не в настроении вести длинные беседы.

— Да.

— Что она вам принесла? От Легасова.

— Его любимого кота.

— И это все?

— Кот был в коробке, — невозмутимо поясняет Борис.

Очевидно, Чаркову не так смешно, как ему.

— Ох уж эти старики с питомцами… — это последнее, что говорит Чарков, прежде чем обрывается связь.

***

Позже в тот же день приезжает ветеринар. Молодая, высокая темноволосая женщина, крепкая с виду, будто обычно лечит коров и лошадей, а не маленьких кошек. Кота Валерия нужно обследовать, говорит она. Он может быть заражен.

— Я проработал на Чернобыльской АЭС восемь месяцев сразу после аварии. Во мне больше радиации, чем в этом коте, поверьте, — говорит Борис.

Взгляд женщины тверд и даже не меняется.

— Он может быть заражен.

Борис вздыхает. Здорово.

— Проходите.

Ветеринар ставит Сашу на кухонный стол, на что кот отвечает шипением и оскалом. Он маленький, так что борьба бесполезна, но Борис должен признать, Саша отлично старается. Ему удается дважды укусить врача, но она совершенно никак не реагирует на боль, даже не вздрагивает.

— Тихо, Саша, — успокаивает его Борис.

Это помогает: кот распластывается на столе и продолжает урчать, низко, словно маленький мотоцикл. Но позволяет ветеринару ощупывать его бока, открывать рот, трогать уши. Все это время Саша сердито машет хвостом.

— Хороший кот, — говорит врач, когда осмотр окончен.

— Значит, все?

Но что-то подсказывает Борису, что это не так.

Ветеринар ставит на стол большой пластиковый чемоданчик.

— Мне нужно сделать ему укол. — Ее голос звучит не очень довольно. Наверное, ей это навязали.

— Саша здоров. Зачем укол?

— Я должна.

Кот, чертов кот Валерия. Животные почти всегда более восприимчивы, чем кажется. И Саша будто в точности понимает, что происходит. Его мурчание превращается в рычание, он злобно шипит, когда ветеринар пытается удержать его за загривок.

Борис тут же пресекает ее попытки.

— Вы не будете делать ему никаких уколов, — низким голосом твердо говорит он.

На лице ветеринара выражение, которое Борис видел сотни раз на сотнях людей. Расплывчатая смесь фатальности и безмятежности. И где-то там — жалость.

— Мне нужно сделать укол.

Держа все еще сопротивляющегося, тяжело дышащего Сашу, она достает уже заполненный шприц из чемодана. Кот дергается на столе, когда игла приближается к его шее. Его уши прижаты к голове. Он в панике огромными глазами смотрит на Бориса.

Ветеринар прихватывает пальцами шкуру у кота между лопаток.

Она вот-вот введет иглу, но Борис резко закрывает спину Саши.

— Погодите, — говорит он. Под его ладонью кот обмер от страха. — Кем вы работаете? — его взгляд падает на красную бирку на ее синей униформе. — На ветеринарной станции.

Женщина — теперь Борис видит, что она еще очень молода, — закрывает глаза.

— Я только начала работать. Закончила МГУ полгода назад.

— Какая должность у вашего непосредственного руководителя?

— Начальник смены.

— Через месяц вы будете начальником смены.

4.

Несколько дней Саша упрямо отказывается от всего кошачьего корма, который дает ему Борис. Кот даже не нюхает содержимое тарелки, а просто пристально смотрит на Бориса несколько секунд, а затем уходит, чтобы забраться на подоконник и смотреть на Кремль вдалеке. Становится очевидно, что это животное своеобразно в своем выборе и переменчиво в предпочтениях. Через неделю Саша наконец ест корм, который Борис принес с Птичьего рынка, но у него складывается четкое впечатление, что это лишь потому, что кот слишком проголодался.

И кот действительно выглядит голодным. Однажды вечером, когда Борис готовит курицу с луком и кашей, Саша наблюдает за каждым его движением, сидя на полу. Зрачки животного закрывают бледно-зеленые глаза. Наконец Борис выключает плиту и ставит тарелку на стол. Пока он достает стакан из сушилки, Саша одним быстрым прыжком забирается на стол. Обернувшись, Борис видит, как кот с аппетитом уплетает его ужин.

— Саша! Ну-ка слезай, быстро!

Саша мгновенно слетает со стола, прижав уши из-за громкого крика.

Борис осматривает тарелку — несколько оставшихся кусочков курицы сиротливо лежат на краю, Саша даже съел немного каши с маслом. Он и не знал, что кошки едят такое. Они же плотоядные, нет?

Несмотря на испуг, преступник не убежал далеко, а сидит в прихожей, обернув лапы хвостом и все еще сосредоточено глядя на обеденный стол.

— Так вот что ты хочешь есть? — спрашивает Борис у кота.

Достав из буфета тарелку поменьше, он перекладывает туда недоеденную Сашей порцию еды. Как только тарелка оказывается на кафельном полу, Саша радостно бежит к ней, вытянув хвост, как прут. Он упоенно ест, заглатывая мясо и лук, едва пережевывая.

— Так вот что ты ешь. Теперь понятно.

***

Проходит несколько недель после самоубийства Валерия Легасова, и Борис делает все возможное, чтобы игнорировать прессу. Но он не перестает покупать газеты всякий раз, когда выходит в магазин за хлебом или водкой: они заметят, если он перестанет заходить в киоск, будут вопросы, на которые придется отвечать, а ему не хочется никаких незваных гостей, ветеринара хватило с лихвой — славные дни Бориса в партии позади, его влияние теперь ограничено. Поэтому он складывает газеты аккуратной стопкой в прихожей, на круглом столике, где стоит телефон. 

Все, что Борис знает о смерти Валерия — последующее, пусть и незначительное, ухудшение настроения Горбачева. Самоубийство видного советского физика-ядерщика в день годовщины аварии на Чернобыльской АЭС не осталось незамеченным. Это было своего рода послание, и Борис почему-то ощущает напряженную, но все же гордость в груди всякий раз, когда вспоминает о том, как удачно Валерий обставил свое последнее дело. Немецкие газеты обсуждают, французы отдают дань уважения, а американцы в полнейшем шоке.

Примерно через десять дней Борис возвращается домой из министерства и обнаруживает груду газет, раскиданных по полу.

— Саша… — бормочет он себе под нос.

Но винить кота он не может. Вообще ни в чем. Поскольку Бориса весь день не было, Саше было скучно и нечего делать, привычные занятия — смотреть в окно на птиц и небо, а иногда на маленькие лодки на Москве-реке, — его утомляли. Кроме этого… Борис вообще не собирался читать эти проклятые газеты.

Повесив пальто, он собирает газеты. Они раскиданы на пару метров по коридоре. Борис видит, что Саша спокойно сидит и ждет; в нем нет никакой животной гордости за свое озорство; на самом деле глаза Саши кажутся слишком человеческими: взгляд тяжелый, невозмутимый.

Перед Сашей газета — самая старая, на первой странице сообщение о смерти Валерия Легасова. Кот оставил на имени несколько длинных царапин. Странная игра для кота, конечно. Но Борис уже успел понять, что Саша не похож на других котов, как и Валерий не похож на людей, которых ему доводилось встречать. Ни на кого.

Борис разглядывает рваные буквы.

— Твой хозяин был хорошим человеком, Саша, — говорит он, тут же умолкая. Валерий был больше, чем хорошим человеком. Это слово вообще не подходит. Выдающимся. Мужественным.

Лежащий на полу Саша смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами в которых, кажется, целая тысяча слов.

Борис гладит кота по голове.

— Хорошим человеком, — повторяет он. Это не все, что ему хочется сказать, но в этих стенах — нельзя.

Взяв газеты, Борис складывает их и уносит обратно на стол к телефону. В следующий вторник они все полетят в мусорку.

***

Следующий вечер теплый и какой-то тяжелый, как одеяло, и после ужина Борис Щербина решает прогуляться. Он жаждет свежего летнего воздуха, да. Ведь не будет никаких похорон, на которых он мог бы публично присутствовать, никакой хвалебной речи о Валерии Легасове, которую он мог бы произнести публично, и никаких способов выразить свое почтение, чтобы облегчить тяжесть на сердце, нет. Однако Борис может пойти прогуляться — в память обо всех их вечерних прогулках вокруг гостиницы «Полесье» в Припяти в сопровождении бродячих собак и КГБшников.

Как только Борис подходит к дверям, Саша начинает громко мяукать, не переставая.

— Я вернусь, всего полчаса, даже меньше. — Скорее всего меньше — нельзя рисковать и уходить слишком далеко, вдруг его настигнет приступ кашля.

Борис выходит на площадку и закрывает дверь. Саша продолжает надсадно мяукать.

Он снова заходит в квартиру.

— В чем дело?

Саша приветствует его громким мурлыканьем и макушкой трется об ногу. Борис вздыхает и опять пытается уйти, но Саша вжимается всем телом в его лодыжку.

— Что? Хочешь пойти со мной?

Кот смотрит на него и медленно моргает, отчего Борис решает, что понял правильно.

Он вздыхает. Будь ты проклят, Валера, и твой дурацкий кот тоже.

— Ладно. Но далеко не пойдем. И не потеряйся.

И они уходят. Кот следит за каждым его шагом, спускается по устланному ковром коридору, входит в большой лифт и спускается на первый этаж.

Саша совсем не авантюрное животное. На улице он держится в нескольких шагах от Бориса, подстраиваясь под его темп, не обращая внимания на птиц и шарахаясь от собак, но без видимого страха. Ну и картина: Борис Щербина гуляет с котом Валерия Легасова по берегам Москвы-реки, точно так же, как гулял с самим Валерием Легасовым в Припяти. Даже сотрудники КГБ следуют за ними: они вышли из машины и держатся на почтительном расстоянии, так что Борис их почти не замечает. Вода в реке спокойная, гладкая; мимо нечасто проезжают машины; Кремль притаился в отдалении.

Но эта прогулка все же отличается: через какое-то время у Бориса перехватывает дыхание, а горло и грудь у него сжимаются. Ему нужно сесть. Саша забирается на скамейку рядом. Вокруг уже наступает вечер, и по мере того, как становится темнее, их сопровождающие подходят ближе, чтобы не потерять их из виду. Двое мужчин останавливаются у фонарного столба. Саша косится на них и тихо урчит.

Борис гладит кота по спине.

— Успокойся. Они близко не подойдут.

Где-то через минуту утробное рычание прекращается.

Наконец Борис понимает, что в горле у него першит вовсе не из-за повреждения легких от радиации. После Чернобыльского процесса, после того, как все контакты с Валерием стали невозможны, он всегда думал о нем, абстрактно знал, что Валерий есть где-то там. Знал его адрес в Москве, номер кабинета в Курчатовском институте. Пойти туда было нельзя, но он часто думал о Валерии, представлял его как некую точку на карте в своем сознании. Поначалу Борис думал, что это просто привычка: в Чернобыле они либо находились в одной комнате, либо всегда знали, кто из них где. Теперь Валерия нет нигде, и Борис скучает по нему так, как просто невозможно описать. Будто кто-то вынул кусок из его сердца и заменил его свинцом.

Стоящий под фонарем высокий сотрудник КГБ закуривает. Саша опять оглядывается и рычит. Борис шикает на него.

— Твой хозяин, Валерий Легасов… он… — Борис откашливается. От сдерживаемых слез в груди болит. — Однажды мы были в западной части четвертого реактора, двое КГБшников шли туда за нами. У нас были маски и дозиметры, чтобы следить за уровнем радиации. А у них — ничего. Валерий все время оглядывался. Я сказал ему не обращать внимания. Но это слишком его беспокоило. Он остановился, подошел прямо к тем ребятам и сказал, что им нужны маски и дозиметры, если они и дальше собираются идти за нами. Парень сказал, что им ничего не дали. Поэтому Валерий вызвал сержанта и велел принести маски и дозиметры.

Борис умолкает. У Саши снова такой взгляд, будто он может просто открыть рот и заговорить.

— Он не был хорошим человеком, — продолжает Борис. — Он был лучшим человеком, которого я когда-либо знал. Не скрывал, что напуган — как я. Боже, как же мне было страшно. Дым. Огонь. И самый храбрый человек, самый верный.

Он снова замолкает, потому что нужно заткнуться прежде, чем голос сорвется. Проходит чуть ли не минута, прежде чем Борис осмеливается снова открыть рот, боясь, что рыдания, которые он сдерживает, все же вырвутся.

Саша утыкается носом в его руку, и это вызывает у Бориса улыбку: он никогда не видел кота, настолько похожего на собаку, который, кажется, понимает все, что он говорит… и что не говорит тоже.

Сумерки сменились ночью.

— Пойдем домой, Сашка, а?

5.

В эту ночь Борис устраивается в постели в ожидании плохого, слабого сна, который вошел в привычку за последние несколько месяцев. Он не знает, в Чернобыле ли дело, или просто в старости. Он все-таки старше Валерия, и радиация мало что даст, кроме минуса нескольких лет жизни. А вот снов он бы предпочел не видеть вообще. Проснувшись, Борис почти ничего не помнит, иногда он не понимает, спит ли вообще, или это просто бред его разума, блуждающего по призракам прошлого, пытающегося пробудить мертвые мысли.

Ему снится комната в «Полесье»: ночь, и в серой темноте Борис видит, что его кожа светится. Синим, ионизированным оттенком. Валера рядом.

— Это радиация, — говорит он, показывая свою собственную руку. Борис берет ее, и она рассыпается в пыль. Кажется, Валере не больно. Он кивает, печально улыбаясь. — И это тоже она.

— Борис!

Он тут же просыпается. Это уже не сон. Настоящий голос. Голос в его собственном доме. Здесь. Громкий и четкий.

Борис выбирается из постели так быстро, как только может. У него в Киеве дома есть пистолет, еще армейский, но здесь — нет.

В спальне никого нет. В коридоре тоже. И на кухне. И в кабинете пусто. В прихожей тишина. Вся квартира темная и безмолвная. Он не слышит ничего, кроме дыхания Москвы за окном и хрипа из глубины собственной груди.

Ничего и никого.

Борис проверяет входную дверь. Окно. Ничего.

Вернувшись на кухню, он включает свет. Ничего.

— Кто здесь? — спрашивает он.

Никого.

Ну, не совсем так. Сашка ходит за ним из комнаты в комнату. И тоже ничего не замечает. Во всяком случае, выглядит кот вполне бодро, потягивается и следует за Борисом.

Борис возвращается в спальню, кот идет за ним, но на кровать не залезает — он туда вообще никогда не залезает, а садится на стул, где висит пиджак. Саша выглядит вполне довольным, совсем не испуганным.

Конечно, в доме никого не было, медленно доходит до Бориса. Да, до него доходит — он вполне может сойти с ума. Это ведь нормально, не так ли? Как там говорил Валера? «Достаточно, чтобы повредить ДНК?». Значит, это могло изменить их мозги и сознание, так ведь?

И это теперь его жизнь: Борис Щербина кашляет кровью в носовой платок и слышит голоса.

Он снова ложится в кровать на подушку, дыша ровно, и думает о том, что бы он сделал утром двадцать седьмого апреля, направляясь на первое заседание правительственной комиссии по Чернобылю в Кремле, если бы знал то, что знает сейчас. Пошел бы он на встречу? Неужели считал бы Валерия Легасова наглым, неуклюжим снобом? И неужели полетел бы туда, к своей смерти?

Борис слышит тихий шепот в глубине своего сознания. Он звучит почти так же, как одна из его собственных мыслей.

— Борис, а кто бы еще смог?

***

Утро пасмурное, позднее. На окнах капли дождя. Борис насыпает растворимый кофе в чашку и мешает, пока пена не становится золотистой.

Он садится за стол, а Сашка прыгает на соседний стул. Таков их распорядок: Борис принимает лекарства, который должны хоть немного помочь, пьет кофе, а потом готовит завтрак для них обоих. С тех пор как умерла его жена, Борис ни с кем не жил, но на данный момент это все похоже на семью. Семья — то есть он и кот.

Сегодня утром Сашка опять смотрит на него одним из своих настойчивых взглядов. Некоторое время — прямо Борису в глаза.

…И говорит:

— Я ночью не хотел тебя пугать.

Борис каменеет.

Сашка только что с ним заговорил. 

Кот Валерия только что заговорил с ним на кухне дождливым майским утром.

После прошлой ночи Борис действительно начал подозревать, что сошел с ума, но теперь все хуже, чем он думал. Или его состояние ухудшается быстрее, чем он мог предположить. Интересно, он сейчас вообще проснулся?

— Это я, — снова говорит кот.

Борис прищуривается. Этот голос. И пристальный, бесстрашный взгляд тоже, теперь, когда он как следует подумал об этом…

— Вал… Валерий? — наконец спрашивает он.

— Да! Да, это я! Валерий Алексеевич.

Неподвижного Бориса будто обухом по голове ударили. Но если он действительно спятил, то почему так приятно снова говорить с Валерием? Безумные люди ведь хорошо себя чувствуют? Так?

— Ты кот, — выдыхает Борис.

Кот — Валерий — наклоняет голову, что, по всей видимости, лучше всего иллюстрирует озадаченное пожатие плечами.

— Знаю. Но я… когда я умер, я не умер. Это… долгая история. И я не уверен, что до конца все понял.

Борис судорожно сглатывает. Кофе остывает на столе.

— Попробуй объяснить, — говорит он.

Следующий час — самый странный из всех, что доводилось пережить Борису. Сначала это кажется сюрреалитичным — как идея о том, что атомы могут взорваться и расплавить бетон и сталь прямо в землю. Но час не так страшен, как радиация. Час отчасти прекрасен, этот час — то, на что он не мог даже надеяться. И голос Валерия — кошачий голос — звучит у него в голове.

Валерий рассказывает, как очнулся на заседании Чернобыльской комиссии — два часа дня, двадцать шестого апреля. Что в кабинете его ждал не Горбачев и комиссия, а Ульяна Юрьевна Хомюк, сидевшая в кресле генсека. То, что он сказала, то немногое… о том, как он может вернуться… она не сказала, что он вернется так, как Саша. И последние несколько недель Валерий провел за изучением того, как ходить, спать и жить, как кот. И говорить, что было важнее всего.

Борис воспринял эту новость менее мрачно, чем весть об их неминуемой смерти. Большая его часть все еще считает, что он мог сойти с ума. Но перед ним сидит Валерий Легасов, разговаривает. Его голос. Его слова.

— Откуда мне знать, что я не сумасшедший? — в итоге спрашивает у него Борис.

Валерий, кажется, опешил, почти обиделся. Он выпрямляет кошачью спину.

— Ну… ты не можешь, как мне кажется.

— Хм. — Борис указывает на Валерия. — Твой рот… кошачий рот. Он не двигается. Твой голос только в моей голове.

Валерий медленно моргает и кивает в знак согласия. Значит, он тоже это заметил.

— Я пытался говорить. Очень старался. Но не думаю, что голосовые связки кота пригодны для образования целых слов. Но если я думаю достаточно сильно, достаточно ясно… думаю, что ты можешь слышать мои мысли или воспринимать их каким-то образом как слова.

Борис поднимает брови.

— Как это вообще работает?

— Понятия не имею. Но вот как есть. — Валерий встает. — Это я. И я здесь.

Борис медленно кивает.

— Знаю, Валера. Боже, я знаю. — Его обескураженная ухмылка превращается в улыбку. Он хотел бы взять кота на руки и прижать к себе. Но это не Валерий. Не совсем. Поэтому Борис остается сидеть на месте, пока радость заполняет все его тело, непрошеная, неудержимая. Он не знает, почему, несмотря на все, что он делал до и после Чернобыля, заслужил подобное. Но это действительно настоящий дар.

***

Борис никогда не мог представить, что Валерий может чего-то не понимать. Ну, не совсем. Было много вещей, которые были Валерию недоступны — он не знал, когда нельзя перебивать, что ни в коем случае нельзя предлагать поправки начальству, когда нужно молчать и когда говорить, что говорить и кому. Но невидимые законы видимых вещей Валерий понимал. Понимал, даже когда все было ужасно. Даже когда это уничтожало их всех. Не было ничего, что Валерий не смог бы в конце концов собрать воедино.

Но случившегося Валерий не понимал. Для Бориса это было странным зрелищем: Валерий, не находящий объяснений. Всегда были объяснения, даже если они злили Бориса, даже если эти объяснения были для Рыжкова, который осмотрел окрестности станции, что заняло четыре часа, и вернулся в Москву, сказав, что для зоны отчуждения хватит и тридцати километров.

Все время с того момента, как Валерий оказался в Саше, он пытался связаться с Борисом. Теперь, когда это получилось, мозг Валерия обдумывал бессмысленные возможности, будто жонглировал ими. Часто Борис находил Валерия на подоконнике, задумчиво, совсем по-кошачьи, смотрящего на Кремль и яростно размахивающего хвостом.

Тем временем Борис успел придумать свое собственное объяснение. По общему решению, вообще не научное.

— Привидение?

— Никто, кроме меня, не слышит твой голос. Ты человек в теле кошки. Ты помнишь, что умер, а потом проснулся, — перечисляет Борис.

Им действительно повезло, что у Валерия нет голоса, кроме того, что он может спроецировать слова в голову Бориса каким-то чудным образом. То есть КГБ, которое наверняка прослушивает Бориса (после визита ветеринара процентов пятьдесят, что прослушивает) будет слышать лишь человека, говорящего с самим собой.

Сумасшедшего старика.

— Я не привидение, — настаивает Валерий. Снова взмах хвоста. — Должно же быть какое-то объяснение. Наверное, я что-то упускаю.

— Разве Хомюк ничего не сказала?

Валерий качает головой.

— По-видимому, у нее не было полномочий рассказывать много. Сказала, что я… живой и мертвый.

— Как по мне — это и есть привидение.

6.  
— Что с моими книгами случилось? — однажды утром спрашивает Валерий.

— Не знаю, — признается Борис. После смерти Валерия он старался не задавать вопросов. Не хотел ухудшать и без того шаткое положение Хомюк или еще кого-то из института.

Кот задумчиво возвращается к куску хлеба с маслом, который ест на завтрак, устроившись на стуле рядом с Борисом. Приятно видеть, как Валерий ест что-то, даже если он вроде как призрак, думает Борис. Первое, что отняла у Валерия лучевая болезнь — это аппетит. Затем он потерял сон, примерно в июне. Борис просыпался еще до рассвета, а Валерий уже бодрствовал, смотрел схемы или писал отчеты в банкетном зале «Полесья».

А теперь Валерий стал котом. Странная у него жизнь.

— Будет слишком странно, если ты пойдешь в библиотеку Курчатовского института?

Борис молча помешивает кофе и хмурится.

— Да, вполне вероятно. А что тебе нужно?

Валерию нужны несколько научных работ, большинство из которых принадлежит австрийскому физику Эрвину Шредингеру («Ядерная физика? — поинтересовался Борис. — Нет, — ответил Валерий. — Теоретическая. Квантовая механика». Борис не сразу уточнил, что это значит).

Молодой человек за кафедрой в Курчатовском институте наблюдает за Борисом со странным выражением лица. Да, в его просьбе полно непонятного: он, Борис Евдокимович Щербина, председатель Совета министров, притащился в библиотеку с просьбой ознакомиться с относительно известными работами по теоретической физике. Но Борис есть Борис, поэтому молодой человек молча выдает ему запрошенные документы, единственный знак его удивления — поднятая бровь. Борис поправляет пальто, убирает бумаги и журналы в портфель и возвращается домой, выкинув из головы растерянного сотрудника института. Он думает, что если бы сказал правду как она есть, парень еще больше бы удивился: «Мой кот хочет это прочесть».

У него не было ни малейшего сомнения, что об этом обязательно узнают. Где-то в глубине души его молчаливая часть желает КГБ удачи в выяснении этого вопроса. Как может зампред Совета министров, которого считают упрямым и хватким и, как точно знает Борис, еще и тупым, как молоток, вдруг заинтересоваться теоретической физикой? И этот же человек вслух беседует со своим домашним животным. Они еще как должны удивиться.  
Единственное логическое объяснение — он спятил. Они придут к этому выводу так же быстро, как он сам. Возможно, его подвинут или вовсе заставят уйти в отставку. Конечно, Борис надеялся на менее недостойный конец, но другого исхода нет. Он ожидал боли, страданий — того, что вызывает рак: вдохи становятся короче, каждый приступ кашля длится все дольше. А вот сумасшествия... Нет. Это не значит, что Борис будет относиться к смерти иначе. По крайней мере, это не так больно, как он ожидал.

***

Коту сложно читать документы. С глазами все хорошо — так говорит Валерий, хотя зрение у него почти черно-белое, — но кошачьи лапы не годятся для переворачивания страниц. Но даже в такой ситуации Валерий умудряется сообразить: он облизывает лапу и листает страницы, совсем как торопящиеся студенты в библиотеках, суматошно облизывающие большие пальцы, чтобы пролистать карточки. Сначала он жалуется, что не может делать заметки, но скоро успокаивается.

Валерий работает молча, сидит на полу, перед ним — один из журналов. Борис в это время сидит за столом со стаканом водки и забытой сигаретой в пепельнице, на столе лежат отчеты о квотах на электроэнергию из Смоленской области. Он знает, что скучал по Валерию — не понимал, как сильно скучал по работе бок о бок в тесном трейлере у атомной электростанции. Будет ли он так же сильно скучать по Валерию, если сойдет с ума?

Во время перерыва, собираясь размяться и смыть чернила с лап, Валерий спрашивает:

— Ты все еще думаешь, что я привидение?

— Да, — отвечает Борис, не отрываясь от своих отчетов. — У тебя есть идея получше?

— Может, и есть, — говорит Валерий. — Но я пока еще не уверен.

Борис залпом опустошает стакан. Водка щекочет горло, вызывая кашель.

— Зачем ты вернулся?

Черты морды кота передают мысли Валерия иначе, чем его лицо, но к этому моменту Борис уже научился их читать. Или это порождение его безумного мозга… Уши Валерия чуть прижимаются к голове, и Борис уверен, что это сигнализирует о скрытых мыслях.

— Я не уверен, что точно знаю, — говорит кот.

— Ты упрямое привидение, Валера, — фыркает Борис. — И ты врешь.

— Твоя собственная галлюцинация будет тебе врать?

— Я ничего о галлюцинациях не знаю. Но знаю, что могу врать себе, хотя у меня это не очень хорошо получается. Привидение, которого я же вызвал, тоже может мне врать. Особенно то, кто не…

— Не умеет врать, — заканчивает за него Валерий. — Хомюк предложила мне вернуться обратно в любое время и место. Я сказал, что хочу поговорить с тобой. Она ответила, что придумала, как отправить меня обратно сюда. Откуда я знал, что придумала она вот это. — Валерий замолкает.

Борис никогда не понимал, как можно не лгать вообще. Лгать себе трудно, а другим — необходимо. Полно вещей, которые можно хотеть скрыть. У Бориса есть свое представление о том, что скрывает Валерий; но даже сейчас он не может произнести это вслух. Слишком дорого это обойдется, если Борис не справится, то разрушит все.

Он наливает еще стакан. И точно вечером будет кашлять. Но Борис смог распутать тугую петлю в груди, которая не имеет ничего общего с дыханием.

— Ну, я рад, что ты здесь, привидение Валера.

***

Через два дня Валерий резко заявляет, что с бумагами покончено. Борис возвращает их в библиотеку института тому же растерянному сотруднику.

Вернувшись домой, он внезапно понимает, что Валерий целый день сидит с опущенной головой, его кошачьи плечи поникли, он избегает взглядов, и его слова звучат в голове Бориса очень редко.

— Ты что-то нашел, — спрашивает Борис.

— Немного, — отвечает от. Голос у него ворчливый, как тогда, когда Валерий боролся к приказами ЦК и не хотел об этом говорить Борису.

— Что?

Кот не хочет говорить, то ли потому, что многое и так очевидно, то ли сам Валерий недоволен, то ли потому, что Борис тоже рад не будет.

— Помнишь, что сказала Хомюк? Про живого и мертвого? — наконец неохотно начинает Валерий. Борис кивает. — Я думал, что она… шутит. Но, возможно, нет.

Борис садится и упирается локтями в колени, таким образом он сидит на одном уровне с Валерием, который забрался на свою подушку на подоконнике.

— Как кто-то может быть живым и мертвым? Только не говори, что это сложно объяснить.

Изгиб кошачьего рта обозначает нечто, похожее на улыбку. Мягкий тон Бориса красноречив: уже давно Валера не скрывал от него объяснений по причине их сложности.

— Каждый атомный элемент распадается с определенной скоростью. Эту скорость можно предсказать с некоторой точностью. Если через час атом распадется на половину своей массы, мы говорим, что период его полураспада равен часу.

— Полураспад. Я помню, — шепчет Борис почти про себя. Пока Валерий не сказал ему ничего, что бы он сам не знал. 

Кот кивает и продолжает:

— Мы не знаем наверняка, что этот элемент распадается на половину своей массы за час. Мы знаем, что есть пятьдесят процентов вероятности, что через час он еще существует.

— Почему не знаем?

— Наша теоретическая модель ограничена. Нужно наблюдать за элементом, чтобы быть уверенными. В одном варианте из двух элемент все еще будет существовать. Мы называем это квантовой неопределенностью. Чем она выше, тем меньше количество элемента. Теперь представь, что у нас есть коробка. Мы посадили в коробку кота, а еще положили дозиметр и небольшой контейнер с атомом внутри. К дозиметру подключена доза яда. Если атом распадается, дозиметр это считывает, и выпускается яд. Если атом не распадается, яд не выпускается.

— То есть пятьдесят процентов вероятности, что кот умрет?

— Да. Но это только в теории, ведь теоретическая модель ограничена. Чтобы разрешить неопределенность, подтвердить, умер кот или нет, мы должны наблюдать за атомом. Если мы будем наблюдать, то в половине случаев кот умрет. До наблюдения кот существует в состоянии квантовой неопределенности. И жив, и мертв.

Борис недоуменно поднимает брови.

— И это объясняет, как ты попал в тело кота?

— Ну, нет. Но я как жив, так и мертв. Хотя, судя по рассказу, я был и жив, и мертв, когда я был… в человеческой форме.

— Значит, по-видимому, я тоже жив и мертв?

Кот наклоняет голову, и Валерий в голове Бориса раздраженно вздыхает.

— Да. Знаю, знаю, смысла тут нет.

Валерий недоволен: его не удовлетворяет его же объяснение. Но Борис вдруг почувствовал облегчение, тяжесть в груди исчезла. Его затуманенный разум вполне мог вернуть Валерия Легасова в образе кота Сашки, он даже придумал историю, рассказанную Валерием, о том, как тот стал котом — еще Борис знал Ульяну Хомюк, знал о кремлевском зале заседаний. Это притянуто за уши, но если он сходит с ума, то это все так может выглядеть? Все эти коты, живые и мертвые одновременно. Распадающиеся атомы, яды и квантовая неопределенность. Мозг Бориса не мог придумать это сам.

— Почему ты улыбаешься? — спрашивает его Валерий.

— Потому что ты не привидение.

— Я же говорил.

— Сложновато было поверить.

— И все равно сложно. Борис, даже если я сейчас жив и мертв, количество энергии, необходимое для поддержания кого-то в состоянии неопределенности — для планирования атомного распада, составления вероятностей… — кот фыркает, — оно огромное.

— Но это возможно?

— Теоретически.

Борис резко хватает Валерия под передние лапы, большими пальцами обхватив грудную клетку. Валерий замирает, но позволяет взять себя на руки. Борис прижимает его к себе и касается лбом его лба.

— Не привидение, — с ликованием повторяет он, ежась от радости. В живых и мертвых, наверное, еще меньше смысла, чем в привидениях, но Валерий здесь, действительно здесь.

7.

Через два месяца Бориса будят ночью. Телефонный звонок из союзной республики. Спящий Валерий, свернувшийся калачиком на стуле, даже с такого расстояния узнает голос Горбачева.

— Землетрясение, — говорит Борис, начиная одеваться. — В Армении.

— Насколько все плохо?

— Очень. — Борис делает паузу, завязывая галстук и переводя дыхание. — Я еду в Кремль, чтобы обсудить ситуацию с Горбачевым и министрами. Они хотят, чтобы я полетел в Спитак и встретился с лидером партии Армении.

— Сегодня?

— Утром, — говорит Борис. Валерий смотрит на белое небо за окном. Такова жизнь Бориса: все больше смертей, все больше разрушений. — Позвоню Хомюк в Белорусский институт. Можешь остаться с ней, пока меня не будет.

Валерий кивает. Остаться с Хомюк, кем бы она ни была на самом деле. Он даже представить не может, как это будет. Но ведь несколько месяцев назад он не представлял себе, что будет жить с Борисом Щербиной.

***

Но с Белорусским институтом ядерной энергетики проблема.

— Что значит, товарища Хомюк нет? — спрашивает Борис в телефонную трубку. В углу Валерий спокойно вылизывает лапу, сначала одну, потом другую. Ощущение шершавого языка, цепляющегося за шерсть, сначала было отвратительным, но он уже привык. — Вы хотите сказать, что в вашем институте нет Ульяны Хомюк? — голос Бориса ужасно суров, как бывает, когда он весь кипит от злости.

Он собирается сказать что-то еще, но просто смотрит на телефон в руке.

— Трубку бросили.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Валерий.

— В Белорусском институте ядерной энергетики нет Ульяны Хомюк, — шепотом говорит ему Борис. — И никогда не было, если верить человеку, с которым я говорил. Дмитрий, или как там его, из ее лаборатории.

Валерий перестает умываться. Вот и она… исчезла? Ее забрал КГБ? Нет, Борис бы знал. Какова вероятность, что она могла исчезнуть из собственного института, где работала несколько месяцев назад? И чтобы ее никто не помнил?

Но времени на раздумья нет. Бориса ждут в Кремле. Вполне вероятно, что прямо оттуда его отправят в Армению. Какие еще варианты есть? Оставить Валерия с соседом? В доме почти все — аппаратчики, кремлевские чиновники и другая верхушка. Борис не может доверять ни одной живой душе.

— Со мной поедешь, — решительно заявляет Борис.

***

Валерий изначально настроен скептически. Одно дело жить в квартире Бориса, другое — спать в его спальне на мягком стуле. А совсем другое — ехать с ним. В Армению.

Но, как и всегда, Борис находит выход. У входа в Кремль солдат подозрительно смотрит на Валерия, колеблется, а потом говорит:

— Извините, товарищ заместитель председателя, но…

— Кот со мной, — говорит Борис тоном, используемым для важных вопросов.

— Но товарищ заместитель председателя… кот…

Борис останавливается.

— Куда бы я не пошел, кот — со мной. Это проблема?

— Нет, но…

— Хорошо. — Но очевидно, что в зал заседаний Валерию нельзя. Солдата Борис еще заговорить может, да и с некоторыми министрами сработает — рискованно, но будет выглядеть так, будто у него хорошее настроение, тогда каприз сойдет ему с рук. Но заболтать Рыжкова, Чаркова или, не дай бог, Горбачева — нет. — Кот останется здесь, — приказывает Борис солдату — мужчине лет тридцати, с мешками под глазами, клочками вьющихся волос на голове и смесью ужаса и легкой тоски на лице. Солдат кивает, смешно разинув рот. — Пусть кто-нибудь найдет коробку, чтобы он был в целости и сохранности. — Борис решительно указывает пальцем на солдата. — Жизнь этого кота стоит гораздо больше вашей, это ясно?

— Да, да, товарищ заместитель председателя.

И, бросив взгляд на Валерия, в котором не может быть столько теплоты, сколько обычно, Борис направляется в зал заседаний.

***

Солдат — Петр Юрьевич — неплохой парень. Он нашел коробку, в которой Валерию удобно сидеть. Он даже прорезает в ней ножом дырки, на случай, если Борис решит ее закрыть, чего Валерий, конечно, не допустит, а потом приносит ему молоко в фарфоровом блюдечке. Валерий старательно выпивает его, чтобы вести себя прилично, даже если в этот утренний час он предпочел бы крепкий чай.

Борис возвращается через несколько часов. Лицо у него изможденное, даже пугающее. Эта усталость от подкрадывающейся болезни или новая сложная задача, поставленная перед ним?

— Насколько все плохо? — снова спрашивает Валерий, когда они садятся в вертолет, и Москва исчезает в первых лучах восходящего солнца.

— Очень, — тихо произносит Борис. Больше он сказать не может, услышат пилоты. Он откидывается на спинку кресла, и Валерий больше ничего не говорит. Просто наблюдает. 

Смотрит, как солнце, уже яркое, освещает лицо Бориса — лицо со смесью беспокойства и решимости, его каменный взгляд, так легко причиняющий Валерию боль.

Боль оттого, что Валерий его любит. И не нашел в себе сил об этом сказать.

Нет. Не сейчас. Не так.

Он попросил Ульяну, кем бы и чем она ни была, еще раз поговорить с Борисом только по этой причине, думая, что сможет набраться смелости признаться. И все же, спустя месяцы, Валерий так и не нашел в себе сил произнести эти слова. Это эгоизм. Но ему нравится жить рядом с Борисом, завтракать вместе и пить чай, читать стихи и романы, которые ему приносит Борис («Ничего такого, что могло бы навлечь на тебя неприятности», — попросил Валерий. Он вернулся с безобидной классикой, последним был Лермонтов). Валерий не хочет рисковать этим. Это и так уже похоже на рай.

Вертолет приземляется в Спитаке. Там будто раскололась земля. Все в поле зрения разрушено, нет ничего, кроме коричневой пыли, обломком труб, разрушенных стен, крыши, торчащей из-под горы щебня. Под ногами мусор, даже не понятно, по чему они идут, по земле или по развалинам. Улицы превратились в узкие переулки, извивающиеся между горами вывернутых деревьев и искореженного металла.

И шум. Топот, вой сирен, крики врачей. И плачь, везде плачь.

В армейской палатке Борис ставит коробку с Валерием на стол. Нужно присесть. Дыхание стало прерывистым, еще слово — и Борис зайдется в приступе кашля. Наверняка Валерий думает о том же самом, что и он. В Чернобыле они не могли сразу видеть урон, нанесенный радиацией, нужно было время. Атомы, проходящие сквозь материю, невидимы, разрушение происходит бесшумно, вся грязная работа делается скрыто.

Но не здесь. Это не безмолвная грязная работа: она кричит, извивается, вопит.

Возможно, Валерий единственный, кто видит, как все это высасывает из Бориса жизнь.

Разрушения. Неумолимые открытые разрушения.

— Борис. Страна сама это не решит. Не в этот раз, — говорит Валерий.

Борис кивает, но мыслями он далеко. Опять в Чернобыле. В гостиничном номере «Полесья». «Во Франкфурте детям не разрешают играть на улице».

— Тебе нужно попросить помощи.

Еще один кивок. Потом Борис начинает нормально дышать, выпрямляется и наконец приходит в себя. Берет трубку и просит соединить его с Горбачевым в Нью-Йорке и Рыжковым в Москве. На этот раз он настоятельно рекомендует обратиться за помощью. К немцам, американцам, англичанам, французам. К любым, кто готов протянуть руку помощи. К кому угодно.

8.

Горбачев прислушивается к совету Бориса. Может, научился после Чернобыля… Или не может отказаться, потому что ущерб настолько огромен и очевиден, что его просто так не скрыть. Не как в Чернобыле. Скоро придет международная помощь. Отовсюду.

Но все землетрясение в Спитаке убивает Бориса Щербину.

Они возвращаются в Москву через три месяца. Дыхание Бориса теперь — настоящая драгоценность. Его приезды и отъезды с Котельнической набережной до Кремля становятся все реже и реже. От коллег-министров Борису достается уважение, которое обычно выказывают людям, умирающим от невидимой изнурительной болезни.

***

Однажды вечером тихий стук дверь тревожит их. Визитер — это тот еще сюрприз.

— Товарищ Чарков? — приветствует Борис более приглушенным голосом, чем обычно.

— Борис Евдокимович, — здоровается Чарков. Борис его впускает. Что еще ему делать?

Чарков тут же замечает Валерия.

— Вы оставили кота. Как мило с вашей стороны, — замечает он.

— Сашка хороший кот, — говорит Борис. — Что я могу для вас сделать?

— Это не рабочий визит. Просто любопытство, — медовым голосом заверяет Чарков. Они расположились в кабинете Бориса. Чарков меньше него ростом, но это лишь концентрирует его силу. — Вы знали о кассетах?

— Кассетах? Каких кассетах? — конечно, Валерий рассказывал ему о своих записях, содержащих рассказы о работе в Чернобыле. Это был своего рода дневник, иная версия правды. Сначала собственный голос Валерия, звучащий в пустой кухне, просто делал то, что они сделали в Чернобыле более реальным. А потом он понял, что из этого может получиться что-то хорошее. Конечно, это было опасно. Особенно записка, оставленная в книге для коллеги, где говорилось лишь то, где найти пленки. Может, их забрала та самая коллега, может, и нет. Если бы она их не взяла, Валерий не стал бы ее винить. 

Оказывается, кассеты найдены. Теперь, когда и Чарков знает о них, становится немного тревожно. Валерий сидит на подоконнике, по-королевски выпрямившись, спиной к Борису и его гостю. Медленные взмахи хвоста — единственный признак того, что он прислушивается к разговору.

— Содержание его показаний по чернобыльскому делу. Легасов их записал. Были сделаны копии.

Пока Борис с каменным лицом хранит молчание, Чарков достает из внутреннего кармана кассету. Нормального магнитофона у Бориса нет, но есть небольшой приемник.

Мгновение пленка шуршит, а затем в комнате раздается голос Валерия, сначала неуверенный, но постепенно становящийся все громче.

— Пожалуй, мне следует начать с того, что я назову свое имя для записи, какой бы она в итоге ни получилась. Я — Валерий Алексеевич Легасов, профессор Курчатовского института атомной энергетики, хотя теперь это просто слова. — Сидящий на подоконнике Валерий застывает, но кто будет обращать внимание на кота. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, когда он последний раз слышал собственный голос. Его человеческий голос. Это напоминает ему о том, что у когда-то были тело, руки, ноги. Возможность посмотреть Борису в глаза; и, может быть, если он осмелится, обнять его. — Это история о том, что произошло на Чернобыльской АЭС. Я узнал об аварии утром, 26 апреля, когда мне позвонили домой. Звонил Борис Евдокимович Щер…

Чарков выключает кассету.

— Мы не дураки, — говорит он. — Мы знаем, что Легасов был вашим другом.

— Да, он был моим другом, — подтверждает Борис. В его голосе звучит резкость, которую он тут же старается смягчить. — И я не знал об этих кассетах.

Чаркову на это нечего сказать, поэтому он улыбается после короткой заминки.

— Хорошо. — Он протягивает Борису папку с официальной красной печатью партии. — Это будет представлено Совету министров в начале следующей недели. Вы будете это поддерживать?

Борис к папке даже не притрагивается.

— Конечно. — Как он может не поддержать? — Что там сказано?

— Доклад составил профессор Ильин. Он вновь заявляет, что медицинский диагноз болезни, вызванной радиацией, является научно неточным и требует исследований.

Борис не может удержаться от смешка, однако этот звук вызывает удушливый кашель.

— Приятно слышать, — хрипло говорит он, когда приступ заканчивается.

***

Чарков уходит, Борис и Валерий остаются одни. Какое-то время они молчат, будто присутствие Чаркова каким-то образом оставило еще жучки и прослушку. Борис ничего не делает, не стучит кулаком по столу, хотя ему хочется, не срывает со стены портрет Владимира Ильича Ленина. Что бы он ни сделал, это только убьет его быстрее.

Он садится.

Валерий спрыгивает с подоконника, подходит к креслу, в котором устроился Борис, и забирается на мягкий подлокотник.

— Сработало, Валера… — хриплым шепотом говорит Борис. — Твой план. Это сработало.

— Я надеялся… — Валерий затихает. Он понятия не имеет, на что надеялся. Возможно, на то, что правда выйдет наружу, что кассеты распространятся. Но теперь… теперь все это кажется далеким и размытым. Он не надеялся, но это все же было ему дано.

Борис кладет свою большую ладонь коту на спину. Обычно он не гладит Валерия. Странно понимать, что под мехом человек. Валерий ему позволяет. Тяжесть руки Бориса приятно ощущается на плечах. Раньше они почти никогда не касались друг друга.

— Валерий Легасов жив, — говорит Борис.

И действительно, Валерий Легасов каким-то образом живет. Кассеты будут распространяться. Чарков сказал про копии. Сколько копий? Попадут ли они в хорошие руки? Конечно, остается лишь надеяться. Так живет Валерий Легасов. А между тем Борис Щербина умирает.

Валерий трется головой о руку Бориса. Так приятно видеть его улыбку…

***

Их время вместе заканчивается. Весной 1990 года Борис поступает в московскую больницу №6. С первого же дня ясно, что его не выпишут. Он пришел сюда, чтобы умереть. В вестибюле, когда медсестра сопровождает Бориса в инвалидном кресле, врачи пытаются отцепить Валерия от его бока. Они удивлены — это удивляет даже самого Валерия, — насколько пугающим может быть сердитый кот. Он шипит, глубоко впивается когтями Борису в ноги, но тот даже не шевелится. Низкий, дрожащий и опасный звук вырывается из пасти кота. Когда его опять пытаются забрать, он кусается до крови.

— Товарищ…

— Кот останется, — шепотом отчеканивает Борис. Теперь громче он просто не может говорить.

— Это больница.

— Кот останется.

Валерию разрешили жить в больничной палате Бориса. Врачи оставляют одно окно открытым, надеясь, что Валерий сбежит. Когда он этого не делает, они смиряются. Одна из медсестер приносит ему подушку, другая — молоко. Валерий довольствуется тем, что спит на кровати Бориса, рядом с ним. Он с любопытством оглядывает каждого посетителя. Приходят несколько коллег Бориса из Кремля — совсем мало. Потом — сын Бориса, приезжает из Киева на поезде. Валерий сидит на подушке в углу, а отец и сын разговаривают на украинском языке. Молодой человек выглядит точно так, как выглядел бы молодой Борис — высокий, широкоплечий, с суровым лицом. Инженер-железнодорожник, как и его отец.

***

Когда Борис слабеет, слабеет и Валерий. Ходить ему становится все труднее. Подоконник теперь — недостижимая высота. У него пропадает аппетит, и он больше не может заставить себя лакать молоко. Его сны всегда были другими, кошачьими — легкие сновидения, минимум образов, больше смутных ощущений и движений. Это тоже исчезает, теперь Валерий может только спать, обессиленно лежа на подушке.

Он тоже умирает. Это похоже на радиацию. Снова.

Ульяна не сказала ему день смерти Бориса, поэтому, когда наступает август 1990 года, Валерий просто начинает ждать.

— Валерий… — шепчет поздно ночью Борис. — А ты помнишь?.. Вертолет?

Они летали в Чернобыль и обратно бесчисленное количество раз.

— Какой именно? — спрашивает Валерий. Он лежит на боку, близко, чтобы рука Бориса могла удобно лежать в шерсти его шеи.

— Первый… — Борис кашляет. — Первый раз.

— Да, помню.

— Свечение… голубое свечение. Когда я увидел его впервые, я…

— Что?

— Я думал, что это красиво. А это была смерть.

— Это было прекрасно, — соглашается Валерий. И дальше все происходит само по себе, будто он не может сдержать слова, как воду в ладонях. — В Чернобыле были прекрасные вещи. Как ты, например. Я нашел там тебя. И я тебя любил. До сих пор люблю.

Борис не отвечает. Он перестал дышать.

***

Медсестра заходит в палату, чтобы проверить мониторы. Но Борис Щербина уже умер. Врачи считают, что он ушел мирно, во сне. По сравнению с тем, что творилось с некоторыми их пациентами из Чернобыля, это милосердие. Но что действительно удивляет их, так это то, что кот рядом с Борисом Щербиной тоже мертв.

9.

Как и в первый раз, Валерий приходит в себя в коридоре Кремля. Белые неоклассические колонны, на обитая шелком кушетка в стиле псевдо-рококо, «Иван грозный убивает своего сына». На этот раз в руках у него нет никакого отчета. Но…

Но, ох. Это его ноги, а не вечно напряженные лапы, из-за которых у Валерия было ощущение, что он ходит на цыпочках. И он снова одет, а не покрыт мехом, хотя мех Саши был довольно сносным, в нем было не холодно и не жарко. Во рту больше нет непривычно острых зубов — он все время удивленно проводил по ним языком. Нет больше ощущения, что он гном в мире гигантов. Больше не нужно лакать из тарелок — и он наконец сгибает руки, как приятно наконец иметь возможность сжать кулак, и Валерий благодарит эволюцию, или, может быть, бога или людей в зале заседаний, за противостоящий большой палец. За возможность снова писать. Снова видеть цвета. Способность наслаждаться полуднем без яркого солнца, тающего в мешанине белого…

— Валерий. — Он вздрагивает и смотрит вверх. Борис. Борис. Живой. Стоит на собственных ногах, хмурит брови. — Так… я должен попросить тебя поправить галстук, — говорит он тихим голосом, который не скрывает, насколько он удивлен.

Валерий не поправляет галстук. Вместо этого он встает, берет Бориса за руки и держит их так, будто они дороже его собственной жизни. Борис его не останавливает.

Он снова начинает говорить, шепотом, словно боится, что кто-то подслушает.

— Это неправильно. Что случилось?

Он в шоке. Большем, чем когда кот Саша, сидящий на кухонном стуле, обернув хвост вокруг лап, заговорил с ним голосом Валерия Легасова. Большем, чем когда Валерий спокойно объяснял ему, что они живы и мертвы, зависли между вероятностью и наблюдением.

Валерий не может сдержаться. И обхватывает лицо Бориса.

— Мы живы. Боря, мы живы!

Борис щурится, будто восстанавливает давно утраченные воспоминания, а потом на его лице расцветает улыбка. 

— А ты уже не кот, Валера.

— Да! — руки Валерия спускаются на плечи Бориса, трогая шершавую ткань костюма и сильные руки под ней. Валерий делает шаг назад, наклоняет голову, понимая, что почти поцеловал его, прямо здесь. Да.

Кто-то рядом смущенно кашляет. Они оба поворачиваются.

— Она вас ждет, — говорит секретарь. У нее руки заложены за спину, на ней тот же костюм, те же туфли, мягко стучащие по ковру, тот же макияж. Тут вообще что-то меняется?

Борис не двигается ни на шаг и спрашивает:

— Что это за место? — его голос такой же, каким он объявил, что либо Валерий объяснит, как работает ядерный реактор, либо Борис отправит его в полет из вертолета.

На секретаря это не производит никакого впечатления. Она спокойно моргает, возможно, так же равнодушно она отреагирует, если на нее огрызнется сам Горбачев.

— Она ответит на ваши вопросы. Я — нет. — Затем она жестом приглашает их пройти в зал заседаний.

Валерий идет первым, его шаг невесом, он легче ступает по ковру, зная, что это может быть не вполне реальным; или таким же реальным, как он сам, который только что умер и ожил — уже второй раз. Но кое-что изменилось. На этот раз Валерию удалось выразить свою любовь в самых простых выражениях, которые он только смог найти, и только потом он умер. По дороге в зал он наблюдает за всеми реакциями Бориса (напряжение в плечах, изогнутая бровь, удивление, сменившееся недоверием, а затем опасением). Отчасти Валерий думает: «Видишь? Я же говорил!». И задается вопросом — самым-самым тихим голосом, на который способен его разум, если Борис все еще слышит — знает ли он? Помнит? Он меня слышит?

Все считают его мужественным — особенно Борис — и по тяжести в груди, где должно быть сердце, Валерий понимает, что это ложь. Если бы он был таким храбрым, то не стал бы дожидаться момента смерти Бориса, чтобы признаться.

В зале Ульяна снова сидит на месте Горбачева. Если память Валерию не изменяет, ее одежда идентична той, которая была на ней во время его последнего визита. Хотя она кажется немного более измученной. Хотя нет, не кажется.

— Товарищи, — она приветствует их вежливым кивком.

Валерий садится на то же место, где сидел в прошлый раз. Борис более осторожен: он оглядывается, двигаясь медленно, будто земля может обжечь его ноги. От этого он не стал выглядит менее авторитетным и уважаемым. Его рассудительность резонирует в пустой белой комнате, пока Борис изучает стены — Валерий знает, что он ищет, — волны штор, оштукатуренный потолок.

— Садитесь, Борис Евдокимович, — говорит Ульяна. — Они не прослушивают.

Борис расстегивает пиджак — привычка, знакомая Валерию, от нее тяжело избавиться: Борис расстегивает пиджак всякий раз, когда он садится, даже дома. Теперь Валерий понимает, каким чудным даром было жить так долго рядом с этим человеком, наслаждаться его близостью, без необходимости быть честным насчет своих желаний и помыслов сердца. 

Борис садится в кресло напротив Валерия и откровенно спрашивает Ульяну:

— Если бы они прослушивали, вы бы знали?

Ульяна двусмысленно усмехается. Может, они и не прослушивают, но другие могут. Кто есть кто здесь? Это место, которое не существует ни во времени, ни в пространстве? 

Борис еще раз оглядывает зал.

— Это рай или ад?

Ульяна размышляет над его словами.

— Мне никогда об этом не говорили. Агентам не обязательно знать. Может, никто вообще не знает. Все, что я могу сказать — это зависит от вас. Вы может выбирать.

— Я бы сказал, что ты можешь выбрать свой рай. Но ад сам выбирает тебя, — говорит Борис.

— Почему мы здесь? — спрашивает Валерий. — Значит, у нас есть еще один шанс?

— Еще один шанс на что?

Ульяна откашливается. Теперь Валерий уже сомневается, что речь пройдет про шанс.

— Когда Валерий был здесь последний раз, он попросил еще один шанс. Он хотел поговорить с вами. Его просьба была удовлетворена. Это было нелегко. Мне пришлось потянуть за ниточки. И, как вы оба теперь знаете, пришлось пойти на некоторые… компромиссы.

— Я был котом.

Ульяна наклонила голову к плечу с выражением, смутно напоминающим улыбку: им обоим кажется, что она словно предостерегает Валерия. После этого ее лицо постепенно мрачнеет, пока не становится совсем суровым.

— Некоторые версии вас бывали и похуже. Версии вас обоих, если уж та то пошло.

Должно быть, это сила привычки. Всякий раз, когда они слышат, что в каких-то иных обстоятельствах их положение может быть еще хуже, они оба тут же улавливают невысказанную угрозу.

— О чем мы можем просить? — с присущей ему искусной дипломатией спрашивает Борис. Валерий удивляется, насколько легко ему это дается. Возможно, десятилетия, проведенные в коварных Кремлевских залах, подготовили его к такого рода переговорам лучше, чем изучение Валерием ядерной физики. Она здесь совершенно бесполезна: это мир тактичных вопросов и сдержанных помыслов. И это царство принадлежит исключительно Борису.

Ульяна повторяет то, что сказала Валерию в первый раз: Чернобыль останется, это отменить нельзя. Но при этом они могут просить о чем угодно, о любом кусочке существования, о любом моменте своей жизни, о чем угодно из своего прошлого. Их могут отправить обратно, чтобы они жили снова, или дать возможность прожить иную жизнь.

— Я буду знать, что был здесь? Что умер? — спрашивает Борис.

— Может, и да. Но большинство не знают.

Борис задумчиво кивает. Валерий вдруг понимает, что это последний раз, когда они видятся. Борис может выбрать все, что захочет. Его детство, может, и не было самым счастливым — он с жутковатым благоговением вспоминал о Голодоморе, как говорят о каком-то могущественном демоне, — а потом была война, годы в Сибири, о которых Борис предпочитал не говорить, хотя они были, как он однажды обмолвился Валерию, самыми удачными в его жизни. Но у него был сын, семья, которой у Валерия никогда не было и быть не могло. И, что еще более важно, Борис имел глубоко укоренившуюся в нем, туго вплетенную в ткань его существа волю к созиданию, к свершениям, к победе. Такой человек хочет жить. Валерий не может винить его за это. Только любит еще больше, вот и все.

Он думает, что надо бы это сказать, но понятия не имеет, как сформулировать. Сказать, что все в порядке, не нужно думать обо мне. Твоя жизнь мне не принадлежит. Давай.

Валерий был уже намного счастливее, чем только мог себе представить.

Борис удивляет его — снова.

— Чернобыль, — наконец говорит он.

— И?

— Мы можем вернуться?

Ульяна задумывается. Если она и близка к тому, чтобы хлопнуться в обморок, как Валерий, то скрывает это поразительно хорошо.

— Валерий? — спрашивает она.

Он смотрит на Бориса. Просьба вернуться в Чернобыль ошеломила его. Но не так сильно, как «мы». Поймав взгляд Бориса, он видит в нем решимость, подобную стали, готовность к любым потрясениям.

— Уверен? — уточняет Валерий. Борис кивает — один раз. Чернобыль. Оба. Вместе. — Тогда да. Чернобыль, — подытоживает он, обращаясь к Ульяне.

Она едва заметно кивает, слегка озадаченно хмурясь, косо глядя на Бориса, а затем встает. 

— Это выше моих полномочий. Я сделала все, что могла. Поговорите с ней сами.

Еще раз кивнув на прощание Валерию, она покидает зал заседаний.

Вскоре после этого открывается дверь в глубине зала, там должен быть кабинет Генерального секретаря. Выходит женщина — секретарь, тот же костюм, туфли, волосы в пучке. Валерий фыркает, глядя, как женщина садится в кресло, которое только что освободила Ульяна. Борис смотрит на ее пустым взглядом, возможно, у него закончилось изумление. Прежняя услужливость исчезла: теперь секретарь выглядит суровой и раздраженной.

— Чернобыль, — жестко говорит она.

— Да, — отвечает Валерий со всей возможной почтительностью. Почему-то аура власти, исходящая от женщины, гораздо сильнее той, что он ощущал в присутствии Горбачева. Щелчок пальцами — и она сделает так, что их больше существовать не будет.

— Мы можем кое о чем попросить? — интересуется Борис.

— Не можете, — поправляет его секретарь. — Ульяна — один из наших лучших агентов. Чернобыльское событие, безусловно, полно неразберихи, и она снова и снова спасала его от краха. Конечно, вы оба верите, что живете своими жизнями, но без нашего наблюдения ничего не бывает. Вы действительно связаны случайным атомным происшествием. То, что вы есть — большая удача. Повезло, что Ульяна так полюбила вас обоих.

Она откидывается на спинку стула и рассматривает их с видом человека, столкнувшегося с непреодолимой проблемой.

— Может, можно все же? — снова спрашивает Валерий.

Женщина холодно улыбается.

— Это из-за Шредингера, профессор? — по тому, как она произносит его должность, Валерий понимает, что в границах их текущего существования нет никакого Курчатовского института и никаких профессоров. Но он не может сдержать любопытства.

— Да. И… и я не понимаю. Конечно, поведение субатомных частиц лучше всего изучать с помощью вероятностных моделей. Но эти модели нельзя спроецировать на сложные организмы, подобные нам! Из скольки атомов мы сделаны? Как вы можете…

— Вы — из четыреста триллионов семнадцати биллионов восьмидесяти девяти миллионов и четырех, — говорит она, едва моргнув.

Рука Валерия застывает в воздухе.

— Это невозможно подсчитать.

— И все же мы подсчитали.

— Если вы можете сказать, сколько атомов во мне, то вероятностная модель неточна. И абсурдно использовать это для оправдания того, что некоторые вещи могут одновременно существовать и не существовать.

Секретарь слушает его с суровым видом, но потом легко улыбается.

— Эрвин Шредингер был особенным. Раньше был агентом. Ввязался в какое-то событие. Он бы вам понравился: безмерно любил своего кота. У Ульяны восхитительное чувство юмора! — и прежде чем Валерий задаст новый вопрос, она продолжает: — Игнатенко ждет снаружи. Итак мы здесь уже слишком долго. Вы оба проснетесь утром 26 апреля 1986 года. Да или нет?

Ошеломленные тяжестью и внезапностью случившегося — разом миллионом вещей: смертный приговор, месяцы и годы вместе, не много, но все же, самые тяжелые трудности, что им доводилось пережить, количество страданий, кажущееся бесконечным… — они оба кивают, даже зная все это.

Она разводит руками.

— Все.

И…

10.

Валерия будит телефонный звонок. Он ковыляет на кухню, лелея мысль о жутком долгом сне, ускользающем из памяти. Ему снилось что-то невообразимое, пламя и смерть, как на войне, миллионы, горящие, словно в печи. Что-то жестокое и безжалостное… и рядом, в этой темноте, с ним был кто-то еще…

Он слепо хватается за трубку — очки забыл.

— Алло?

— Валерий Легасов?

Этот голос. Этот голос.

— Да?

Голос из его сна. Сна. Нет, о нет.

Валерий закрывает глаза, отчаяние и радость в равной мере наполняют его. Чернобыль. Станция. Взрыв. Уже семь утра. Многие погибли, и он ничего не может сделать. В любом случае, он об этом знает. Но Борис… это голос Бориса в трубке. Снова здоровый голос, хриплый, но громкий; ему не нужно беречь дыхание, не нужно делать паузы и говорить медленнее. Радость превращается в любовь, заставляя Валерия крепче прижимать трубку к уху.

— Вы тот самый Валерий Легасов, первый заместитель директора Курчатовского института атомной энергетики?

— Да, — тихо говорит Валерий. Это я. Боже, да, это я. Я не кошка. Я не мертвый. Не живой и не мертвый.

— Это Борис Щербина, заместитель председателя Совета министров, руководитель Бюро топливно-энергетического комплекса. На Чернобыльской АЭС произошла авария.

Валерий до боли вжимает в ухо телефон. Они оба должны помнить, оба — Ульяна говорила что-то подобное. А Борис помнит? Нужно ли было попросить, чтобы они не забыли? Борис, что же мне делать, если ты не знаешь? Я не могу сделать это в одиночку!

Пауза становится слишком долгой. Борис молчит — нет кашля, нет небрежного «Алло», нет «Легасова». Валерий дышит, пытаясь вспомнить свои слова.

— Насколько… насколько все плохо?

Вот. Чего Борис ждет?

— Нет, — говорит он. — Не надо паниковать. Был пожар… почти потушен. Взорвался... бак СУС.

Бак СУС.

Валерий с облегчением закрывает глаза. Значит, Борис помнит.

— А ядро?

— Мы… они закачивают воду в здание реактора.

— Понятно. — Валерий кусает губы. Слова перепутались. Борис. Скажи им, чтобы перестали закачивать воду. Сейчас же. В баках будет меньше воды. Меньше радиации для тех, кто полезет перекрывает вентили. Боже, он даже их имена помнит. Ананенко, Беспалов, Баранов. Возможно, уменьшится риск второго взрыва. Возможно, шахтеры облучатся меньше.

На этот раз уже молчание Валерия заметно затянулось.

— Радиация небольшая, — говорит Борис. В его голосе слышится резкая нотка. Вдруг Валерий понимает: телефон, который он так сильно прижал к уху, что слышит свое сердцебиение. Конечно, прослушка. Проснись, Валера.

Он прочищает горло.

— Сколько?

— 3,6 рентгена в час, — Борис не настаивает на том, что это почти безопасно; он ведь знает, что это не так. — Генеральный секретарь Горбачев созвал комиссию по ликвидации. Вы в ней. Мы собираемся сегодня в два часа дня. — Тон Бориса стал ниже. Последнее предложение он произносит так, будто читает свой собственный смертный приговор.

— Тогда до встречи, — говорит Валерий. Эта фамильярность неуместна, может, она зацепит ухо какого-нибудь агента КГБ, но ему, собственно, все равно.

Звонок обрывается.

Валерий кладет трубку. Саша сидит в коридоре, вытирает лапой нос и ждет ранний завтрак. Ясное, чужое впечатление, каково это, смотреть на людей, которые в восемь-девять раз выше тебя, у него до сих пор осталось, так что он смотрит на кота и знает, что видят эти глаза.

Кот идет за ним на кухню. Валерий закуривает и с наслаждением вдыхает дым — как же ему этого не хватало.

— Без обид, — говорит он Саше, — но я рад, что снова стал самим собой.

***

В Кремле Валерий сгорает от нетерпения, как реакторное топливо — чистое волнение внутри готово вот-вот разорвать его на части. Каждую минуту, каждый час люди умирают; каждую минуту, каждый час невидимое излучение распространяется все дальше. И вот он здесь — ждет, когда очередной Совет министров отложит сегодняшние дела, прислушивается к тихим голосам и улавливает редкие, вежливые смешки.

Валерий благодарит секретаря за отчет, но не решается поднять взгляд. Это она или нет? Она тоже жива и мертва?

Он сразу же листает отчет до третьей страницы и проверяет: да, «кусок гладкого черного минерала». Он не перечитывает весь отчет, только думает, каково было Борису сегодня утром. Вспомнил ли он, уже написав ответ и набрав номер Валерия? Когда ему сказали об аварии? Они его разбудили? Кто выбрал Валерия Легасова в комитет — он сам?

— Профессор Легасов, — окликает его голос секретаря.

Да, да. Теперь собрание. Может, оно пройдет легче, раз он знает, что происходит. Как неизбежно и ужасно это происходит.

Но затем он входит в этот пустой белый зал; мрачные министры смотрят на свои записи; голос Горбачева затихает, все как-то спокойно, хотя должно быть совсем наоборот. Борис сидит на своем обычном месте. Как только Валерий ловит его взгляд, то сразу столбенеет и не может отвернуться. Он оцепенел и стоит на месте, пока Борис не выдергивает его из транса быстрым кивком и взглядом на пустой стул. Валерий садится. Борис выглядит таким здоровым — загорелая кожа, ясные глаза, широкие плечи, обтянутые костюмом. Валерий с горечью думает о том, что это не продлится долго.

Горбачев благодарит их за присутствие. Слова гудят в ушах Валерия: «Начнем с доклада заместителя председателя Щербины…». Валерий не может заставить себя поднять голову; он снова встретится взглядом с Борисом и сомневается, что готов увидеть в его глазах отчаяние — и ожидание смерти.

И все же, когда Борис не начинает говорить, по залу пробегает волна беспокойства и неловкости, а Валерий сразу же поднимает голову. Борис сосредоточен на листах с докладом и горбачевское «Борис Евдокимович?» его только раздражает. Он не может прочитать эти слова, понимает Валерий, эту сплошную ложь за авторством Брюханова и Фомина. Но именно этого от него и ждут.

— Благодарю вас, товарищ генеральный секретарь.

Тогда Валерия осенило. Если Борис не прочтет неправильный доклад, Валерий не начнет спорить. Если он не бросит вызов — яростно, неуклюже, чтобы досадить Горбачеву, — может, Бориса и его самого вообще не отправят в Чернобыль. Если Бориса не отправят в Чернобыль, то Валерий может поехать туда, боже, с Рыжковым, тогда кто вообще сможет предвидеть, что произойдет?

Валерий Алексеевич Легасов, который ненавидит взгляды политиков. Валерий Алексеевич Легасов, который презирает этих людей, полных лжи и притворства, хотя в нем самом этого не меньше. Валерий Алексеевич Легасов теперь должен казаться неуклюжим, плохо подготовленным ученым, каким его представляют все эти люди.

И Борис начинает.

— Я рад сообщить, что ситуация в Чернобыльской зоне стабильная. Мы координируем с… — дальше он говорит все то, что уже слышал Валерий. Разница только в темпе речи: он чуть медленнее, будто Борис ждет, что его прервут.

Оу.

— Уровень радиации по сообщению директора станции Брюханова — не более 3,6 рентгена. Мне сказали, что это эквивалент рентгена груди, так что...

Пока кончать с этим, решает Валерий.

— Четыреста.

— Прошу прощения?

— Четыреста рентгенов груди. 3,6 рентген на самом деле равны четырем сотням. — В зале становится тихо. Горбачев смотрит на Щербину, потом на Легасова, потом снова на Щербину. Валерий решает добавить еще, для пущего эффекта. — Это важно. Эвакуация должна…

— Профессор Легасов, если у вас есть проблемы с данными местных партийных чиновников, мы обсудим это позже, — отрезает Борис. Взгляд Горбачева неизменен и, как всегда, тверд.

— Конечно, товарищ зампредседателя, — говорит ему Валерий. — Однако, если мои опасения подтвердятся, то у нас останется очень мало времени. И если мы потеряем это время, миллионы людей погибнут.

Борис смотрит на Горбачева: генеральный секретарь не утратил своей суровости, хотя часть его решимости должна поколебаться от перспективы гибели миллионов — но даже этого недостаточно. Пока что. Пока десятки людей не умрут, пока сотни, тысячи не окажутся в больницах. Не при нынешнем положении вещей, когда в этом зале эта возможность — глобальной ядерной катастрофы, тысяч погибших, миллионов умирающих, тысяч квадратных километров земли, загрязненной радиацией на века, — не допускается даже в зародыше. Для этого им понадобятся люди с обожженной до пепла кожей, с гниющими в животе кишками и тканями, превратившимися в желе. Это игнорировать они не смогут. Так. Тогда нужно чуть больше.

Борис фыркает, обращаясь к Валерию.

— Миллионы? Профессор, пожалуйста…

— Третья страница, раздел о жертвах, — невозмутимо продолжает Валерий, не понимая, как ему это удается. Может, он привык отдавать приказы, и это ведь давало свои плоды в других местах и в другое время, может, это легче делать, будучи уверенным в своей скорой смерти, — но его голос обладает достаточной властью, чтобы Горбачев (и остальные министры) перевернули доклад на страницу три.

Ладно. Хорошо.

Графит в руке пожарного начинает подогревать общее недоверие. Первая трещина. Дозиметры с минимальным пределом? Еще одна трещина, но не такая, чтобы оставить солидную вмятину.

В итоге именно настойчивость Бориса на том, что ядро реактора не пострадало, и резкие протесты Валерия вызывают возмущения Горбачева. И… наконец-то это случается. Валерий бормочет извинения, опускает голову, старательно перефразирует предложения. Уран, нейтроны, пули. Он даже упоминает Хиросиму и американскую бомбу.

— Если я в прав, а поверьте, я прав, хотя предпочел бы ошибаться, то ядро чернобыльского реактора выдает количество рентген, эквивалентное сорокакратному излучению от бомбы в Хиросиме.

— Хм… — в конце концов выдает Горбачев. В зале царит напряжение, не такое сильное, как будет в ближайшие дни, но все же достаточное. Борис переводит взгляд с Валерия на Горбачева и обратно.

И наконец…

— Товарищ Щербина, поезжайте в Чернобыль. — Валерий выдыхает с облегчением, будто вся тяжесть мира спала с его плеч. — И возьмите с собой профессора Легасова.

***

11.

Их быстро везут на базу военно-воздушных сил. Только когда они садятся в вертолет, и Борис отпускает двух солдат, они наконец остаются одни. Не то чтобы здесь тоже можно говорить. В вертолете? Пилотов тоже скорее всего прослушивают. В армейском уазике? Солдаты. В Кремле? Ага.

После взлета Валерий привычно занимает боковое сиденье, спиной к иллюминаторам. Он наблюдает, как Москва внизу становится все меньше и меньше. На этот раз перед отъездом в Кремль он оставил Сашу с соседом. Не так, как в первый раз, тогда Валерий думал, что отлучится на час или на день. А потом, в тот вечер, он летел на встречу своей смерти. Он позвонил в институт 27 апреля и попросил, чтобы кто-нибудь зашел к нему домой и позаботился о Саше (« — Конечно, профессор. Когда вы вернетесь? — Я… я не знаю»).

— Профессор.

Валерий оборачивается. Борис наверняка сейчас не может называть его по-имени. Будет странно. Пройдет пара дней, прежде чем их близость станет нормальной для тех, кто их прослушивает или прежде, чем им станет совсем плевать.

Борис кивает на сиденье перед собой. Валерий пересаживается. Борис не спрашивает, как работает ядерный реактор: он знает это так же хорошо, как и сам Валерий. Но у Валерия есть непреодолимая потребность услышать его голос.

— Нужно немного поспать. — Он пытается говорить так, чтобы это звучало как вежливое предложение коллеге. — Может статься так, что нам придется провести много времени на ногах. — Да. Очень много. Тридцать часов сначала. Потом два часа сна, три, четыре, и так в течение нескольких недель.

— Вы правы, — говорит Борис.

Но совету он не следует. Вместо того, чтобы закрыть глаза, он переводит взгляд с горизонта на Валерия, а потом обратно со странной неуверенностью. Валерий хмурится; он видел Бориса потрясенным известием о его скорой кончине, разъяренным упрямыми бюрократическими приказами, счастливым от улыбки его самого, но нерешительным… никогда. Борис достает из внутреннего кармана ручку и копию доклада, кладет на стол, пишет несколько слов, пристально глядя на лист, прежде чем повернуть его к Валерию.

На уме у Бориса могли быть сотни, тысячи вещей. В тот момент, когда они вошли в вертолет, они шли к своей смерти. В первый раз Валерий боялся и подозревал всякое, но не Борис. Борис мог бы вспомнить, как ждал повышения из-за этой «прогулки в парке»: он посмотрит на поврежденное здание, поздравит некоторых солдат с успехами… и, как теперь ему известно, повышение действительно будет, если ликвидация последствий Спитакского землетрясения можно считать повышением, а потом будет смерть.

Но ничего из этого на бумаге не написано. Изящным ровным почерком Бориса написано предложение, ровное, как линейка вверху страницы. Валерий читает. А его сердце бухает в груди.

Он перечитывает слова снова и снова.

То, что ты сказал мне в больнице. Ты правда думал, что я не знаю?

Когда Валерий поднимает глаза на Бориса, то видит, что он спокоен, как и в тот день.

— Я… — начинает он, но Борис тут же молча указывает ему на бумагу.

Валерий дрожащей рукой берет ручку. Нет смысла все отрицать. И он пишет:

Как давно ты знаешь?

Он передает листок Борису.

Не знаю, — пишет он, а потом добавляет: — Но я не удивился, когда ты мне сказал.

Борис показывает ему ответ, и Валерий понятия не имеет, что сказать на это. Он смотрит в иллюминатор — Беларусь скрыта густыми клубами облаков, а за ней, на юге, Украина, — и не знает, что делать с собой и дырой, которая только что появилась в его груди. Борис спасает его от сомнений: забирает отчет и пишет:

Попытайся уснуть. У нас еще два часа.

Валерий рассеянно кивает, откидывает голову назад, думая о том, что будет дальше, после того, как под его ногами открылся целый мир. Они смогут работать вместе?

Они должны. Должны.

***

Борис будит его.

— Мы на месте.

Валерий садится в кресле и тянется за очками, которые не помнит, как снимал. Борис…

Борис знает. Боже.

Но этот частный коллапс не должен преграждать путь огромному бедствию.

Они приближаются к электростанции. Она кажется менее чудовищной, чем в первый раз. Столб дыма поднимается вверх и уходит на сотни квадратных километров на северо-запад; им повезло подлететь с востока; простое изменение направления ветра, и дым поглотит и их.

— Товарищ? — спрашивает пилот.

Борис говорит:

— Не подлетайте близко. — А потом он обращается к Валерию. — Что видите, Легасов?

Этого Борису знать и не нужно: он видит все сам — куски графита, реакторное здание с двумя стенами обвалившейся крышей, дым, светящийся синий столб, поднимающийся в облака. Так что Валерий говорит для членов экипажа, для записи, для тех, кто будет слушать. Оба пилота сухо сглатывают, когда Валерий объясняет, насколько радиоактивным может быть дым.

— Ни один вертолет не должен пролетать над реактором. Гамма-излучение и радиация уничтожат аппаратуру и двигатели. Экипаж погибнет прежде, чем вертолет упадет на землю.

Когда он заканчивает, Борис приказывает пилоту посадить вертолет там, где генерал Пикалов разбил лагерь, в двух километрах к востоку, на поляне в лесу.

Затем они сидят бок о бок на креслах у иллюминаторов, глядя на разрушенную Чернобыльскую атомную электростанцию. Валерий до сих пор не знает, что с собой делать. Он сказал Борису, что они оба умрут. А теперь они снова живут — не живые и не мертвые.

Борис первым нарушает молчание.

— Что за голубое свечение? Я знаю, радиация ионизирует воздух. Но почему голубое? Почему не зеленое или красное?

— Воздух состоит из азота. Когда энергия от излучения высвобождается в воздухе, она возбуждает молекулы, здесь — молекулы азота. Когда свет проходит через возбужденные молекулы азота, большая их часть преломляется. Угол, под которым происходит преломление, определяет длину волны. Длина волны соответствует определенному цвету в цветовом спектре. В данном случае голубому, — объясняет Валерий. — Из-за цвета его можно принять за эффект Черенкова, который возникает в более плотных материалах, например, в воде.

Борис издает непонятный звук, похожий на мурлыканье.

— И все же я нахожу его прекрасным.

Валерий отводит взгляд от электростанции. Вертолет начинает снижаться. Борис встречается с ним глазами.

— Даже сейчас. После всего этого.

Что-то появилось во взгляде Бориса. Что-то изменилось. Что-то новое, устойчивый блеск в глазах. Как бы то ни было, Валерий уверен, что никогда не видел его раньше. Это не совсем счастье, нет. Намек на любопытство, а еще — частичка нежности.

О. Сердце Валерия бьется снова — один громкий оглушительный удар, а потом много-много мелких, от которых кровь приливает к щекам.

Они приземляются. Спускаются из вертолета на радиоактивную землю. Вдыхают радионуклиды. Купаются в частицах, которые переносит ветер вокруг них.

Снова.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Касательно повторения одного и того же события: автор говорит, что согласно Шредингеру, чтобы поддерживать что-то в состоянии одновременно живого и мертвого, требуется огромная энергия. Если бы что-то обладало таким количеством энергии, это, вероятно, оказало бы влияние на пространство и время. В основу истории берется именно эта идея: если что-то может держать людей живыми и мертвыми одновременно, то оно может делать со временем все, что захочет, включая изменение его линейности или повторение событий бесконечное количество раз. Так что технически Ульяна и Дмитрий будут повторять Чернобыльское событие снова и снова, пока они не получат версию, которая наносит меньше всего вреда. С тех пор как Ульяна привязалась к Валерию, ей стало важно, чтобы он страдал как можно меньше. В общем, как сказала автор, временные шалости:)
> 
> — Текст начинался как спин-офф к фику «Рыжая — как лето в Припяти» (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8309373), но что-то пошло не так.  
— Автор не знает, где именно жил Щербина. Здание на Котельнической набережной — только вариант, с таким же успехом он мог обитать в Подмосковье или прямо в Кремле (внезапно) или на Кутузовском проспекте (где жил Горбачев). Дом на Котельнической выбран потому, что он готический и монументальный.  
— Описание эксперимента Шредингера здесь довольно условное, остальное можно прочесть в гугле подробнее.  
— Автор не думает, что КГБ способно убить кошку в целях безопасности, но ее идея в том, что Борис разозлил Чаркова, нахамив по телефону, и визит ветеринара — месть.  
— Эффект Черенкова упоминался Дятловым в сериале, он и правда завязан на воде.  
— Я тут обнаружила, что англоязычный фандом использует очень оригинальную систему разграничения персонажей: hbo!Щербина и historical!Щербина.


	2. Послесловие

Они не говорят об этом. Для Бориса это слишком, считает Валерий. Они находятся в Чернобыле уже во второй раз. Они умирают в Чернобыле во второй раз. И второй раз может быть уже не вторым, а, скажем, тридцатым. Они все еще умирают, и это лучший из возможных миров. И Валерий любит его — и Борис это знает. 

Сначала Валерий смутно чувствовал вину за обременение Бориса этой информацией. В первый раз он прятал свои чувства — по очевидным причинам; а теперь он может сделать это снова, и он правда планирует. Если бы он знал, что у них будет еще один шанс, сказал бы тогда, в больнице? Нет, конечно, нет. Валерий воображает, что говорит Борису, что в этом мало пользы, выражает сожаление, что впустую потратил их общение. Или просто можно попросить Бориса не обращать внимания! Но он вполне может представить себе реакцию Бориса: его ровный взгляд, который скажет: «Валера, пожалуйста, ты себя слышишь вообще?».

Может, ради его успокоения, но Борис вообще не упоминает об этом. Когда у них есть возможность, они разговаривают — об Ульяне Хомюк, которая не существует в этой конкретной конфигурации событий (Борис даже проверяет, звонит в Белорусский институт и снова говорит с хамоватым Дмитрием), о времени, которое Валерий провел в теле Саши («Я два года своей жизни провел котом!», на что Борис отвечает: «А я несколько месяцев думал, что меня преследует друг в кошачьем теле!». И Валерий отворачивается, чтобы скрыть улыбку при слове «друг»).

Иногда дела обстоят лучше, чем были, иногда хуже. Им удается спасти жизнь двух вертолетчиков, погибших при первом падении, но еще два экипажа погибают через три дня. Они приказывают остановить подачу воды в первый же день, но это почти ничего не меняет. Борис почти все время называет его Валерой и даже ухом не ведет, когда Валерий в ответ называет его Борей, хотя мысленно точно вздрагивает.

Валерий точно так же зол, а Борис — в том же отчаянии.

***

— Может, пойдем прогуляемся? — однажды вечером предлагает Борис.

Они идут по тому, что привыкли считать обычным маршрутом, на запад от гостиницы, по главной улице.

Ночь теплая. Борис закатал рукава рубашки. Он оставил свой пиджак в «Полесье», а Валерий несет свой на плече.

— Как ты понял, что не любишь женщин?

Валерий замирает, гулко сглатывая несколько раз. Вдох, выдох. Как? Ну, знаешь, точно так же, как ты знаешь, что голоден, что ты только что повесился, что ты теперь в теле кота. Он поворачивается к Борису: его взгляд полон любопытства, даже дружелюбия. 

Валерий цепляется за это дружелюбие.

— Я… так было всегда. В смысле… некоторым нужно время определиться и они… — он ищет сигарету, — пробуют разные вещи.

— Но не ты.

Валерий качает головой, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть на Бориса; но не может, как бы ни мучился. 

Глаза Бориса и их бесконечная глубокая синева.

— Нет, это же… очевидно. — Валерий откашливается. Ищет нужные слова. — И как это… любить женщин?

Реакция Бориса проявляется поэтапно: приподнимается бровь, пока он обдумывает ответ, или думает, стоит ли вообще говорить; затем происходит что-то замечательное — Борис смеется. Короткие смешок превращается в настоящий смех. Валерий никогда не слышал, чтобы Борис раньше смеялся. Когда он приходит в себя от благоговения, Борис признается:

— Это трудно объяснить. — Он опять размышляет. — Они… не знаю. Когда появляется женщина, которая мне нравится, это… трудно отвести взгляд, трудно думать о чем-то другом. Они просто такие… привлекательные.

Валерий затягивается сигаретой и думает: «ты тоже», а вслух говорит:

— Как все люди.

Борис снова смеется.

Вот так просто.

***

Рассвет застает их за изучением уровня распространившейся на север радиации. Валерий умолкает, понимая, что Борис смотрит на него, но уже не слушает.

— Борис? — по прежнему ничего. Борис всматривается в его лицо. Что именно он ищет, Валерий не знает. — Боря?

— Хм?

— Ты устал. Мы оба устали. Нужно вернуться в гостиницу.

Барис снова садится в кресло, запрокидывая голову.

— Я не устал.

— О чем ты думаешь? Новый прогноз погоды будет… — Валерий смотрит на часы. — Около десяти. А пока мы не можем…

— Валера, — останавливает его Борис. Он поднимает голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, что тот отвел глаза. — Я думаю об этом.

Легкий, почти неслышный акцент на слове «это» заставляет Валерия непонимающе нахмуриться. О чем?..

Оу.

***

В итоге Борис делает это с какой-то странной торжественностью. Он принимает меры предосторожности, почти все время хмурится, будто у него что-то на уме.

Они поселяются в командирском вагончике, и занимают те места, которые они оба считают своими: Борис за столом с телефоном в глубине, у сложенных карт и чертежей; Валерий сбоку, за рабочим столом, спиной к стене. У них есть пайки и жестяной чайник для кипячения воды на старой армейской плитке. Теперь они могут делать то, что не делали раньше: делиться друг с другом сигаретами; иногда спать в своих креслах, положив ноги на табурет, по очереди дергая друг друга, когда кто-то из людей Пикалова приходит с очередным донесением.

Может, это что-то изменит, думает Валерий, если они будут меньше уставать; они смогут принимать лучшие решения, спасут больше людей... Нет, это все неправда. Они понимают, что нет никакого способа отследить, сколько людей они спасут на этот раз, потому что, в первую очередь, невозможно отследить, сколько они уже убили.

Сегодня приезжают шахтеры. Глухов настаивает, чтобы работы начались сейчас же, бросает бесполезную маску на стол Бориса и уходит. Валерий откидывается на спинку неудобного стула.

— Я боялся, что будет легче.

— Ты про ложь? — уточняет Борис.

Валерий медленно, измученно кивает.

Борис все еще смотрит на него. Валерий заметил, что взгляды стали чаще, но думать об этом ему будто бы больно, и он старается не обращать внимания, каждый раз терпя неудачу.

Борис кладет ручку, раскладывает бумаги перед собой в более-менее ровные стопки и встает. Он обходит стол и останавливается прямо перед Валерием, не так близко, чтобы вызвать дискомфорт. Смотрит на дверь. Прислушивается: где-то припарковался уазик. Чьи-то сапоги хрустят по гравию.

А затем, с лишь едва заметной предупреждающей переменой в лице, Борис наклоняется, кладет обе руки Валерию на плечи и целует его. Поцелуй сухой, быстрый. У Валерия бывали и более сдержанные, приветственные социалистические поцелуи от старых партийных друзей отца. Но Борис не отступает, пробует еще раз, не разжимая губ, спешит. Валерий целует его в ответ так нежно, как только может. Это трудная задача: его сердце бьется, словно волны в шторм.

Борис отступает, руками поглаживая плечи Валерия, доходя до самого низа. И смотрит, он всегда смотрит.

— Я… хотел узнать, — говорит он. Хотя, это более чем очевидно.

Но Валерия больше, чем его, интересует причина. И все же широко распахнутые глаза Бориса заставляют его усомниться в том, что вопрос уместен. Валерий прерывает зрительный контакт, потирает шею и ерошит волосы:

— А чего ты ожидал?

— Даже не знаю. Отличий.

Валерий с ухмылкой фыркает, облизывает губы, прежде чем заговорить дальше, а Борис пристально наблюдает за этим движением.

По металлической лестнице снаружи стучат чьи-то сапоги. Борис возвращается обратно в мгновение ока. Валерий закуривает.

***

Позже вечером, когда они идут от армейского уазика до входа в «Полесье», Валерий спрашивает:

— Как это было? По-другому?

— Нет, — отвечает Борис. — Разве что ты на вкус как сигарета.

Будь Борис одним из его немногих любовников, Валерий бы сказал: «Ты и не попробовал как следует». Но он этого не говорит. Его романы, какими бы короткими, тайными и неловкими они ни были, всегда случались с людьми, которые точно знали, кто они и что делают. Но сейчас… все не так. Валерий понятия не имеет, как.

— Совсем плохо?

Они стоят на ступеньках перед входной дверью. Над ними высится мрачная гостинца, почти все окна темные. Трудно сказать, правда Борис побледнел или это быстро наступающие сумерки смыли краску с его щек. Он коротко, едва заметно качает головой.

***

Это не еще один шанс. Это проклятие, бездонный ад, а они продолжают падать.

***

Валерий был уверен, что он может это вынести: на своих собственных плечах. И он опять ошибается. Теряется в своих усталых расползающихся мыслях, сидя вечером в банкетном зале «Полесья».

— Что? — спрашивает Борис.

Валерий снимает очки и сжимает их в руке.

— Можно?

Борис явно думал об этом меньше, чем Валерий.

Он согласно моргает.

Поднявшись, Валерий оставляет очки на карте на столе. Он не торопится, как Борис, он просто хочет дать ему время отказаться. Подходя ближе, грудь к груди, Валерий понимает, что Борис выше на целых семь сантиметров и намного шире в плечах. Он замечает это. Конечно; на самом деле он думал (мечтал) об этом, пока не перестали сниться сны.  
Борис не закрывает глаз. Он даже наклоняется, чтобы Валерию не пришлось приподниматься на цыпочки.

Поцелуй нежный, губы приоткрываются, пальцы Валерия обхватываю затылок Бориса, а тот в ответ сжимает в кулаке край его рубашки.

Водка, чай, сигареты, — мысленно перечисляет Валерий, когда поцелуй заканчивается.

***

В отстутствии Ульяны некому поговорить с операторами станции в больнице №6.

— Я сам пойду, — решает Валерий.

— Нет, тебя арестуют, — отрезает Борис. Они на грани того, чтобы начать ругаться.

— Да, арестуют, — пожимает плечами Валерий. — А ты меня вытащишь. У нас нет выбора. Они умрут через четыре дня.

Борис колеблется. Валерий думает, что разговор окончен, но нет.

— Ты нужен мне здесь.

Но Валерий уходит. Правда в том, что выбора нет. Если разговоры не состоятся, не будет доказательства того, что операторы нажали АЗ-5; без этого доказательства они не смогут эффективно подтвердить недостатки конструкции реакторов типа РБМК, и правда умрет на больничных простынях. Может, Ульяна солгала о том, что они не причинили ей вреда. Может, с ней происходило что-то иное. Но когда Валерий оказывается в палате без окон, то сразу получает от охранника кулаком в живот. Дверь хлопает, оставляя Валерия задыхаться, стоя на полу на коленях. Но больше его не трогают. Он остается с неузнаваемыми лицами Акимова и Топтунова; с надменностью Дятлова; с этой девушкой…

— Вам нельзя здесь находиться! Убирайтесь! — кричит он ей.

— Нет!

Валерий убито качает головой и хватает ее за руку.

— Вы умрете вместе с ним.

Людмила Игнатенко вызывающе поднимает голову.

— Я люблю его. Что если я хочу умереть вместе с ним? Что тогда?

И Валерий ее отпускает.

Пока Борис целых два дня пытается вытащить его из тюрьмы — где бы она ни находилась, — Валерий волнуется, с какими трудностями ему придется столкнуться; он ведь не может просто подойти к Чаркову и попросить, чтобы Валерия освободили (или может?).

Наконец дверь открывается, и на свету в коридоре появляется Борис в длинном тяжелом зимнем пальто. Он входит, садится рядом с Валерием на койку — теперь Валерий официально освобожден. Борис выглядит таким злым, каким он еще никогда не был, и одновременно расслабленным, что тоже непривычно.

— Сложно было? — спрашивает Валерий.

Борис фыркает. Говорит о том, сколько ответных услуг он теперь должен. Как долго ему пришлось убеждать Горбачева не отзывать Валерия из комиссии. Говорит, что теперь ему поручили следить за своенравным профессором более внимательно.

Валерий только смеется.

Злость с лица Бориса полностью исчезает. Он говорит:

— Какое-то время мне казалось, что ты… ушел. — Снова. — Но я нашел тебя.

Под складками пальто, прикрывающего койку, пальцы Валерия находят руку Бориса и крепко сжимают. Ответное пожатие Бориса настолько сильное, что почти причиняет боль.

— Боря, что если мы сделаем еще хуже?

— Не все так плохо, — отвечает Борис, все еще не отпуская его руку.


End file.
